Project Pokemon
by Flaming Sliver
Summary: Remember that person who inspired you to be the very best? Remember how he soon faded away as you got older? Well now he's in Unova, but as a different person. How? You may ask. Well let me just say it's not just about being the very best.
1. Goodbye Kanto, Hello Unknown Region

**Good bye Kanto, Hello Unknown Region **

Today's the day that I leave the safety and comfort of my home and go to some unknown region. Since I was ten Professor Oak, who is too lazy to do it himself, sends me to explore unknown regions. I've been doing this for so long so I somehow manage to create a routine. Say good-bye to Mom and have Professor Oak drop me off at whatever mode of transportation I'm taking to this region. Once I reach the region I meet the professor, see the starters, catch said starters in the wild even though it's physically impossible since only the professor is supposed to have them, collect badges, defeat Team Rocket's stupid grunts and try win that region's league. That's why I'm not so excited to leave like when I was ten.

The region I'm going is some far away region called Unova, a region where I can't take Pokemon from a different region or it disturbs the harmony. But if that happens then why am I taking my partner Pikachu to Unova? Wait why am I asking myself this? I'm Ash Ketchum and I screw the laws of nature.

"Hey Ash you're late again. How 'bout this, next time you leave for a region I'm not even going to bother seeing you off!" That rude comment is connected to a rude fourteen year old annoying girl named Misty. She can be nice, sometimes, but it'll take years to get that out of her. Or in my case annoy her to death 'till she pities me.

"Well I won't miss you when that happens, so be free to take that thought into consideration."

"So you want to play that game. Heh, I'll make you eat those words you numbskull."

"Hey hey hey, stop fighting you two. Sheesh, why can't you just get along for five minutes?" That's Brock, he's a nice guy who tries to ends my feuds with Misty, but really, sometimes he doesn't know when to breakup our fights. Or how to end them.

"Well, actually drop that, I really don't care about Ash, so I don't think I'll say sorry."

Okay, Misty's really getting on my last nerve. "Hey Misty, if you're just going insult me all day then get a LIFE!"

"Ash I'll let you know that I DO have a life, as a gym leader, and I'll gladly take your trophy! Man you make it hard to threaten you."

"That's the BEST you could do? I've seen better from my mom and that's saying something. Work on your insults Misty. Wait don't you think that's a little weird?"

"What's weird? My hair? My looks? The fact that I'm flat chested even though I'm fourteen? The fact that I'm one year older than but just one inch taller?" Man, why did she bring up her chest?

"None of those, well maybe the chest part, but I'm mean the fact that Brock isn't trying to break us up like he normally does, he's just staring into space."

After knowing Brock for three years I'm going to go with the safe assumption that he's thinking of a girl. By a girl I mean Whitney, Johto's third and hardest gym leader. Man I hate her, and Mr. Let's Hit on Girls was no help, cheering her on instead of me.

Now as a good friend as I am, I was going ask him what's wrong but Ms. Annoying stole my "idea". I really hate her now.

"Hey Brock, what are you staring at? I'm guessing a pretty girl to touch your lips with hers." Oh my gosh Misty, for the love of Arceus, that sounds so wrong.

"First of all ew, Misty that sounds so weird" My thoughts exactly, join the club Brock, join it. "Second of all I'm just daydreaming of what would it be like, you know since I'm not traveling with Ash, I just wanted to know what it would be like without him."

"Brock why don't you just travel with me then, I mean you have eight siblings and your father who could watch your gym." It was a legit request, it's not like I told him to let Misty watch gym or something.

"Ash I'll have you know that none of my siblings are old enough to be a Pokemon trainer let alone a gym leader. And my dad, heh, he's a joke, he can't even stand up to my mom, so there's no way he'll stand up to any whimpering ten year old. And I want my gym to be an early challenge."

"Like that sexy Whitney from Johto." Really Misty? Really?

"Misty, you weren't even there when I battled her, how do you even know what she looks like?" I said, but I got ignored because Brock had to intrude.

"Misty I just want my gym to be something that challengers have to strategize. So Whitney is like a role model to me."

"A sexy role model." Now I have nothing to say about this, just where the heck is Professor Oak.

"Misty, shut up."

That shut Misty up. Now if only we could get her to stay like that.

"Oh guys I see Oak's car so I guess this is good-bye. Bye guys."

"Don't cause mischief!"

"Good luck in Unova!"

So in Oak's car I go, on to the way the airport with Oak, Pikachu and no mom. Why? Well I'm thirteen and since this is the fifth time I'm doing this so my mom doesn't care anymore. Some parent she is. But I don't blame her because this has been going on for a while so it's no big deal, the only conversation that happens when I leave is between me, Misty, and Brock which happens to be very entertaining until Misty starts making it awkward with her "girlyness". Sometimes I just wonder why we're friends with her.

The ride was pretty short, but that's okay I kinda don't want to stay in this car. Besides, I want to see how this region is, since I won't be traveling with Brock and I'll be alone, maybe. Who knows maybe I'll find a gym leader and some girl who is stalking me because of a bike that I trashed. Apparently girls care so much about their bike. So I owe three girls bikes.

Well time to start anew. I'm at the airport, boarding the plane.


	2. Juniper, the Lazy Professor

Juniper, the Lazy Professor and Triple Starters

So I'm supposed to meet Professor Juniper at her lab, (so the first person I meet is a girl, but there's no way she'll have a bike so I'm in the clear, for now) but why doesn't she just meet me herself? Is she too lazy? Or rich? Nah that sounds stupid, she's a professor, they don't make money.  
Hey it's some guy with a camera. Maybe he knows where the lab is. But then again he does have a camera so he could be a tourist. Then again I didn't see him on the "plane" so I guess I could ask him.  
"Three years and this place still hasn't change." The guy muttered under his breath. Okay so this guy either lives here or used to live here and moved. The second chose sounds like it.  
"Hey um where's lab? I need to meet Professor Juniper there, but I'm lost.  
"Who says I know where the lab is? Seriously kid, didn't your mom tell you not to talk to strangers?"Man he sounds worse than Misty.  
"Well you seem to know since I overheard you talking to yourself. Listen my name is Ash and Professor Oak wants me to give Juniper something and I also want to become a Pokemon master."  
"So you're giving your name to a total stranger. But since you mentioned Professor Oak's name, I guess I can trust you. The lab is in the outskirts of town, if you get lost then just follow me, since I'm heading there as well."  
So I follow this strangely rude guy to Professor Juniper's lab. Maybe he's my new rival, or some rude guy who just so happens to be heading the same place as me. Definitely my rival, but I could be wrong. But I hope he isn't my rival, because he managed to make me hate him already. And that's a first for me. I mean even Misty wasn't that rude and I kinda liked her for awhile until Johto when she randomly disappears then reappears. But that's off-topic. Now about this guy. He has light green hair, like it's bleached, an orange jacket with a black hoodie and a purple shirt underneath (somehow this is possible), and gray pants. He's holding a camera and a black thing is sticking out of his pocket. Wait, this guy looks more like a trainer than some rude guy. And that black thing just might be this region's I don't want to ask him any questions after than answer he gave me. What if he responds to me like "Are you five? Everyone knows that this is a Pokedex, not a black thing." or "Figure it out yourself, loser." or just plain silence.  
"Here we are. Professor Juniper's since were going to be rivals I guess I could tell you my name, but you'll find out soon enough."  
So we entered the lab. I was expecting a fifty year old lady with a bunch of weird looking Pokemon items, but I find this hot twenty year old lady instead. You know, I think I'm going to keep a record of how many times Unova surprised me. This is number one.  
"So Ash, I see you made it here with out any problems. So how was your flight? Oh I see you've meet Trip. He's a good boy, hopefully you guys will be the best of friends." Wait what? His name is Trip, as in the word trip which means to fall or stumble over something? His parents must hate him very much. "Now Trip, show Ash the starter Pokemon."  
"Fine. This green snake like Pokemon is Snivy, a grass type. It evolves into Servine then Seperior." Well duh. Isn't it a little obvious? I'm not five. "This pig like Pokemon that looks like bacon," wait a Pokemon that looks like bacon? This is number two or three, I haven't decided if Trip's name counted, "is Tepig, a fire type which evolves into Pignite then Emboar. The last one is this otter Pokemon Oshawott, a water type which evolves into Dewott then Samurott. Am I done now professor?" I've decided Trip's name counts so the bacon Pokemon is number three. Man Unova, it's barely been a day and I'm already lost.  
"So Ash which one do you want?" Professor JU-niper (yup that's how I'm saying her name) asks.  
"Well I um kinda have a routine and I um kinda don't want to break it. Besides I already have Pikachu so It's not like I'm Pokemon-less if that's even a word." I sound like an idiot now don't I?  
"You have a routine, well that's stupidest thing I've ever heard." It's now official,Trip is the Misty of Unova.  
"Well it's not as weird as some guy who's caring a camera with them in a region they live in"  
"I record my adventure with my camera, it's like you having a journal."  
"I don't have a journal 'cause that's just stupid, like your name."  
"What about your's Ash. Your parents must have thought of horrible things when they were naming you."  
"Same to you Trip. Did you trip a lot when you were a baby?"  
"Didn't you just say my name was stupid. You're running out of ideas."  
"So are you, heh I guess you just started your journey even though you're thirteen."  
"Well at least I'm not ten."  
"I'm THIRTEEN!" And the weirdest thing is that Professor JU-niper didn't even try to calm us down. She is now my least favorite person, yes she even beat Misty.  
"Okay then Ash, here's some Pokeballs and your Pokedex." Do I really need to listen to the rest, it's same thing all the time.  
"Ash, stay out of my way from now on." Trip leaves the room. I wait for five minutes before I follow since I don't want to be yelled at. He's the same age as me yet acts like he's fifteen.

"Hey Trip! Want to battle?" You know I realized, Trip is like Misty, you got to aggravate him, then he'll be nice. So I'm going to do just that. And I'm going to start now.  
"My Pokemon aren't of your weak Pikachu's level, besides battling you would be a waste of my time."  
"YOU DON'T EVEN-" What's the point,he already left.

So I head down this unknown path in this "unknown" region with only Pikachu with me. You know, maybe I do need someone with me this time. It's no where near any other regions and Professor Oak can't come here anytime. Who knows? Maybe I'll get a gym leader to help me or some random person who pities me. That's how I got May and Dawn and they were stupid. Ugh contests. They're like the the stupidest thing ever, they put limits on battles! And someone could lose even though their Pokemon hasn't fainted yet! I just hope there's no such thing as contest here or else I'll die. Hey look, it's a Pokemon.  
"Hey Pokedex, identify that Pokemon."  
"Patrat the scout Pokemon, this Pokemon can have the abilities: run away, keen eye and very rarely analytic."  
"So it's a Pat-Rat like pat the rat? I'm passing. Oh look, a bird Pokemon, identify it Pokedex."  
"Pidove, the tiny pigeon Pokemon, this Pokemon can have the abilities: super luck, big pecks and very rarely rivalry."  
"You know your voice is annoying, I'm going to mute you. Still I'm going to catch that thing. Pikachu use thundershock!" It looks weak now, so it's time to throw the ball. "Go Pokeball" One shake, two shakes, three, got it! I caught Pidove! Yeah it's no big deal, it's just a bird. But technically Pikachu is a rat, but technically Pikachu is an electric rat. You know, lets stop getting technical, it's just messing up my logic.  
I managed to catch two other Pokemon, Scraggy and Audino, which I released right after I caught it because I realized it had no value but to get Pokemon to evolve. But I have a strange feeling that Audino is going to haunt me. Like that's going to happen.

"Hey Nurse Joy could youuuuuu... you look different."  
"What do you mean? I always look like this."  
"No your hair style and outfit, it's different."  
"You're crazy, now let me heal your Pokemon. Audino! Come and help this person's Pokemon." They came to haunt me. Maybe I should have never caught Audino in the first place. I mean, Audino replaces Chansey in the Pokemon Centers and now it'll seem like they have something against me. Stupid Audino. Why do they even exist?

Healed Pokemon, rested body, and paranoid mind I continue on my journey to Striaton City, inquest to get thirty-seventh I mean my first gym badge. I have no reason to gloat. Maybe... yeah I really don't.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me, Silver. So Ash is now in Unova, yay! So anyways, most of the story is already written but I can edit some stuff. (I'm horrible at this). I really had some fun writing this part, taking that Audino wants to play creepypasta and the whole new outfit on Nurse Joy being noticed (really how doesn't Ash notice that?). Anyways someone said that Ash is a little bit bitter. Well I didn't notice that until it was pointed out, but don't worry, his old self will come back soon. Oh yeah, really irrelevant to the chapter but I'm going to upload one chapter on Fridays and 3 on Sundays because of the fact I might not be able to upload during the week. Bye! (Told you I'm horrible at this.) **


	3. Gyms, they can be Anything they Wanna be

**Gyms, they can be anything they wanna be**

If only I figure out this stupid map, then I'll be able to get my first- I mean thirty-seventh, wait I was right the first time, stupid logic. Anyways, I'm lost on a route. I mean, it's not even a forest, it's just a path that I strayed off of. At this point I'll be surprised if I find the path again.  
"Hey Pikachu," I said, with no feeling "let's see who can find the path first"  
"Pika Pika!" It replied with more feeling then I thought. Does Pikachu even read my tone when I talk to it? Or does it pretend like I'm always happy?  
"Pika Pi!" it responded again, while pointing to something. Wait, isn't that bush, moving?  
Okay, so bushes moving, Team Rocket? Okay, why is that even a question? Of course it's Team Rocket, who else would it be? I decided to jump on it, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? It's just Team Rocket.

* * *

"Who the heck are you?" I jumped on the bush and some girl came out.  
"I do not give that information away to such strangers, especially those who attack young defenseless girls." She said it all properly which made me feel sick. "Please do not speak with that language, thank you."  
"Wait, when did I even reply to that? And since when do girls pop out of bushes?"  
"It is not proper to start your sentences with "and" "but" or "because". Please do not do that in the future. Thank you."  
"SHUT UP! I never asked for a grammar lesson! Now please just show me how to get out of this route!"  
"That's not the proper way to-"  
"I DON"T CARE ABOUT YOUR PROPER WAY TO DO THIS AND THAT! Just show me out of this place RIGHT NOW!"  
"A lady shouldn't lie, and I am not lying when I say this, I do not know how to get out of here myself. I was following you so I could get out myself."  
"Then who needs you. Pikachu, lets go. Later Bush Girl."  
It's not proper to do this and that, well I'm guessing it's not proper to spy on others. You know, if I never see her again, it'll be to soon. Besides, how lost can a person be?

* * *

Am I walking circles or something? I feel like I've been here before, and this isn't even a forest! Unova, you're now my least favorite region, and I didn't even get ONE badge. Can I sue Professor Oak for this? But this doesn't go on the list, I've gotten lost on a route because someone wanted to take a shortcut that led to the middle of nowhere. But that was the past, let's focus on how I'm lost, on a... yeah let's not focus on that I guess the best thing to do is to head north, that's apparently the best thing to do if you're lost.

Hey I made it! Apparently I just needed to go straight, it led me back to the path and stuff. Yeah, I feel like an idiot. I looked over my shoulder to see if that girl was following me. Apparently not, which is a relief. Maybe I scared her off? Or did she realize that spying wasn't right? Whatever, I'm just relieved that I'm out of that route that I some how got lost in. Call me an idiot, I know, that was stupid. But now I'm in Striaton City, home of my first gym badge (thirty-seventh if you count the other regions I've been to).

* * *

This is what I get for asking a random stranger how to get to Striaton City gym. So that guy gave me directions to this place which is a cafe. Then I ask another guy, he said turn around then he left and now some girl's calling me stupid. Well I might as well walk in, maybe someone in there knows where the gym is.  
"Excuse me" I ask one of the waiters who looks a little weird "where can I find the Striaton City gym?"  
"It's been so long since we had a new face. Well then, who do you want to battle?"  
Huh? Why would someone ask me who I want to battle?  
"Oh my, I didn't explain" The waiter looks like someone robbed him, like anyone would look like that if someone robbed them. "Cilan,Cress come here we have a challenger and he has such an ADORABLE Pokemon!" This is just to much for me to handle, I'm just going to zone out on this conversation.  
"Now which gym leader do you want to battle?" The blue haired one asked.  
"Huh?" Yeah, when I heard gym leader I came back, but got lost immediately.  
"Let me explain," the green haired one said "I'm Cilan, he's Cress" pointing to the blue haired one "and that's Chili" pointing to the red haired one. "Together we are Striaton City's gym leaders who, as a part time job, runs a cafe! Now who do you want to battle?"  
Let's see, if this isn't a trick, the green one has grass types, the blue haired one has water types and the red haired one has fire types. Pikachu has an advantage over water types, but I want this to be hard, hmm... I know! I have three Pokemon so I'll battle all three to make my first gym battle in Unova memorable. By the way, this is number 4 on the list.  
"I challenge all three of you."  
"Huh?" The red haired one looked surprised "No one asks for that, and we're fairly busy with our cafe so how about you just challenge Cress, that'll be a quick battle and you'll win your first gym battle with ease." The blue hair one nodded in agreement.  
"Wait Chili," The green haired one said "it's been awhile since we battled together so how 'bout a triple battle."  
"That could be fun" The blue haired one said "but we don't know if he has at least three Pokemon."  
"Then we'll ask him" The red haired one said "but who will run the cafe? I guess we'll just close the shop."  
To save them the trouble of asking a stupid question, I show them my Poke Balls. And I also guess what a triple battle is. It just seems like a stupid version of a double battle. I just hope the next region I go to doesn't have any stupid battle mechanics. Or gym leaders that have names that sound like food.  
"So challenger, do you agree to the terms of battle?" I nod my head "Okay so follow us, challenger."  
Apparently the gym is in the basement of the cafe. Which I find a dumb place for a gym, if there's a flood, your gym is ruined.

"Let me explain the rules" the judge said "this is a three on three match. The first side to lose all their Pokemon loses. Let the battle begin!"  
How am I supposed explain this battle? Red, blue and green haired people sent out red, blue and green monkeys. Which happen to be Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage, the elemental monkeys. I sent out the only three Pokemon I have and bam! Explosion! I'm not even going to say who they are.  
You all know it's Team Rocket and you all know the motto. While they're saying the motto, I'll tell you I think about them. Warning, it's all negative (or somewhat weird). So James is you know, the g-word. He even said that he wants to go straight once when they were blasting off. Jessie is some weird girl with so many dreams and I just want to do so many things to her, but can't say because this is a children's game (apparently). The last one is Meowth, a talking Meowth. And I want to turn him into my slave then sell him to whoever when I get bored. And as a whole, I hate this idiot trio very much. They pop out of nowhere, their motto is stupid and they want my Pikachu so they won't be screwed yet they have a TALKING Meowth, and that thing got to be worth something.  
"So twerp, ready to get your Pokemon stolen? Meowth start the machine." You know who that bossy voice belongs to. And you certainly know who this annoying voice is. "Okay, machine start!"  
Okay, so this is their stupidest plan yet, they're sucking Pikachu into a vacuum. A vacuum. A stupid vacuum. I know how to stop this thing, just jump in front, which is exactly what I did.  
Now the last person of the idiot trio to speak is the perv. "What?! But that plan was fool-proof! How could this happen? Now we're going to be screwed!"  
"If you want a Pokemon, how 'bout you take ours?" The green one said.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" The idiots and I yelled.  
"We don't mind giving our Pokemon to someone who needs them." The red haired one said. The others nodded in agreement.  
"It's for a great cause so there's no problem. It's not like they're Team Plasma or anything."  
"But they're Team Rocket, bad-"  
"Shut up twerp!" Jessie practically yelled at me. "If these nice people want to help us, then let them help us." Glaring at me, she said "Sorry about him, he can be a little rude at times."  
"That's not even true don't listen to her. She's the liar, I'm the good guy. I've never stolen anything in my whole life, swear." Pikachu gave me a dirty look. But I'm sure no one saw that. Wait, they aren't even listening. Are they that dumb? I was going to tell Pikachu to use thunderbolt however the cat striked first and told me the balloon is made of rubber. Tough unburnable rubber. Great now I have to go and chase after them for the four hundred and ninety-ninth time. I just made up that number, it's way more than that.  
"Thank you, thank you very much." I said sarcastically.  
"You're very welcome challenger." The green one said "It was the least we could do for them"  
"That was sarcasm, green haired person. That could have been the first time I had to deal with TR without a single Pokemon stolen, yet you guys made it so that stupid thread keeps on going!"  
"I have a name" The green one said. "and it's Ci-"  
"Not the point right now. Pidove go look for Team Rocket's balloon. It looks like a cat." What should I tell the different hair color trio to do? Questions, questions, questions. I guess they could stay here since they don't care.  
"Challenger, you really don't need to get our Pokemon back, they need them more than us." The blue one said. Man, they really don't understand.  
"Okay, so Team Rocket is like Team Plasma." I'm hoping this works because I have zero idea what Team Plasma is like. "They try to steal stuff to fund their organization. They break the law. They KILL Pokemon. Now do you regr-"  
"Challenger help us get our Pokemon back!" The DHCT yelled at me. So now they have a change of heart. Well I'm already trying to get them back so might as well continue right? Right?  
"I'm trying at the moment DHCT. Just stay here okay. Go back and run your cafe or something, just DON'T follow me." And I took off, looking for my Pidove and TR. Well the easiest thing to do is to look and ask for a Meowth balloon, like anyone knows what a Meowth is. I really miss Kanto, really really miss Kanto, Unova's stupid.

* * *

Pidove's been missing for awhile now. Don't tell me, it's been captured, stupid bird. Pidgeot was better.

* * *

Great, Pidove's caught and people don't look out for giant cat balloons. So TR is way harder to catch in Unova then all the other regions. Now I see why Professor Oak sent me instead of all those other trainers. But problem is, TR is still missing, with my opponents' Pokemon.  
Okay so if Team Rocket uses the same tactics as before the should be in some log house in the woods. Yet some random person could be living in there, actually no, it has to be TR, no one would live in the woods. Or am I wrong, Unova is a strange place. Well it won't hurt to ask one last person before I see if I'm correct.  
"What's wrong with with you kid? First you ask for Striaton City gym THREE TIMES! Then for a cat balloon, I'm mean who searches the sky for that? Now you ask for the nearest route? How stupid are you. And dude you have a Pikachu, a PIKACHU! You know how RARE that is?! You must be doing SOMETHING right."Well the people in Unova aren't very nice. And dumb. I mean if I have a Pikachu, I have to be from some unknown region, right?  
"Fine, who needs you , I'll find the route myself."  
"Your the rude one!" He yelled, but I really don't care, I'm going to find lots of guys like that one, might as well learn how to deal with them.

Hey look it's a log house, just what I need. Team Rocket is going down. Yeah, that's getting old, really old.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" We both yell at the same time. Really? Why does it just so happen that when ever I'm looking for TR, I run into this girl. This girl is really getting on my nerves. Well I guess there's only one thing left to do, breaking and entering, the best thing ever. Yeah, I'm kidding, I'm only doing this to annoy her.  
"So nice place you have, mind if I come in."  
"No! Wait why did you even ask me if you are just going to waltz right in?" She seems annoyed, lets make even more annoyed.  
"Have you seen a cat balloon around here? Oh look Pokeballs. Wait, do you even have any Pokemon on you?"  
"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME! Also I don't have any Pokemon on me, I'm not a trainer."  
"Yeah I just found out, these are Pokemon from different regions. Wait this is Team Rocket's hideout. Did you kick them out or something?" Great now I have to look for them on foot.  
"Maybe I did, may-"  
"Listen I don't have time for your smart talk. And tell me you'll stop following me." I run before she can answer. Mostly because she's annoying, and I have a thief to catch, but mostly because she's annoying.  
You know if Pidove wasn't stupid enough to get caught, then I wouldn't have met her again. Wait, why am I blaming Pidove? I should be blaming the DHCT, it was their fault that my gym battle was postponed. I really hate them.

"Team Rocket stop! And give me back Pidove! Even though I don't really care about it." I mumbled that last part.  
"You and what army?" I swear that saying is overused. And of course Jessie had to say that. "Well you can have Pidove one on condition" Well that can't be good. They want Pikachu of course, what else would they want? "give us Pikachu and we'll give you Pidove and the other Pokemon."  
"That's a good plan Jessie, the best one you ever had" Oh please James, you guys used that over and over again, it's not even original.  
"How 'bout no. Instead I'll do this. Pikachu use thunderbolt!"  
And I can skip this part. You know what they say and exactly how they say it so it's really unnecessarily to listen to.

"Okay time for my gym battle, DHCT" Wait what are they doing? Great I just saved their Pokemon and now they're giving me a gym badge. Well since I'm in Unova and not in Kanto, I can smack the gym badge out of his hand, which is exactly what I do. "What the heck DHCT?! I said gym battle not gym badge. I can't except this! I just saved your Pokemon from Team Rocket which isn't so hard! Come on lets battle."  
"Well challenger" The blue haired one said while picking up the badge I knocked down. "wait, I feel weird calling you challenger, what's your name?" So now they ask. Well I see no harm in giving these idiots my name. So I tell them.  
"Ash you say. Okay Ash you helped us get our Pokemon back and that makes you worthy of our gym badge."  
"Listen, I can't except this gym badge, I didn't earn this badge."  
"Ash, take this badge or you can't compete in the Unova League, take it or leave it." Okay, I can't believe the blue haired on said that, I guess I have to take the badge.  
"Fine I'll take the badge. Bye DHCT." Finally I'm out of this stupid gym.


	4. Me the Sandbag

**Me the Sandbag**

Hey look it's a Snivy, my tradition lives on!  
"Okay, Snivy you're going to be mine. Pidove use Aerial Ace." Okay maybe Pidove was a bad choice, but Scraggy only knows Hi Jump Kick at the moment so Scraggy can end up fainting and Pikachu is too high leveled.  
Great while I was thinking Pidove like we're having roast bird tonight. But we have bigger problems, this Snivy is problematic. Okay, so what did this Snivy use? I'm guessing a STAB move like Vine Whip or it used Howl to raise it's attack. Wait I'm stupid Snivy can't learn Howl well at least I think so, it must have used Coil, yeah that makes much more sense. I must be thinking of Manectric. So I guess Pikachu is the only one that can handle Snivy.  
"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" That did little damage. I'm guessing Snivy used Coil to the max. Well I'm just going to spam ThunderShock 'till it's weak enough to catch.  
"Okay Pokeball go!" One shake, two shakes, three, YES! I caught Snivy!  
"Took you long enough. I guess you aren't good enough to catch a Pokemon" Great, guess who showed up.  
"Shut up Trip, you can see I'm busy at the moment." So that was the worst lie I've ever told, but what can I say, I had to say something.  
"You don't look very busy, or are you just busy being a loser?" He got better after just two days. He must have got some practice. "Anyways remember that battle you want with me? Well I just got a Frillish and I thought you'll make a good sandbag. So what do you say?" Let's see, battle a guy who called me a sandbag or ignore him and head onto my next gym battle. I'll show him-  
"WHOSE A SAND BAG!" I yell while pumping my fist. Which seems kinda stupid when you think about it.  
"Cool your temper. To be fair, your the first person I've called a sandbag." Okay, Trip's really getting on my last nerves.  
"Okay,I except your challenge,because I really want to pound you with Pikachu." I say with a mischievous grin.  
"No, this battles going to be more interesting, Frillish is just caught, Snivy is just caught, we can battle them to see which one's the better trainer. That is if you're up to the challenge." This tough guy attitude is getting old, and annoying, I wish he'll just shut up.  
"Any time I get to beat my rival is when I'm at my best." Then again with most of my battles with my rivals I end up losing or winning with the power of friendship which really doesn't involve Pokemon battles, it's mostly talking, which I plan to stop right now.  
Wait, I forgot, Snivy is just caught and weak, why didn't I just chuck Pokeballs like I normally do? Oh well, I guess I have to wing it.  
"Snivy let's go!"  
"Frillish stand by for battle!"  
Should I focus on offence or defense? "Snivy Leech Seed?"  
"Hm, you're going with that kind of strategy, but I'll let you know that Leech Seed, Coil, and Leaf Blade has it's flaws, and I can beat it. Frillish Night Shade."  
"Who said I'm using that strategy? Snivy use Synthesis!" And Pokemon trainers in training, that's why healing is the best offence and defense. This should have Snivy well enough to fight and withstand attacks. If Snivy isn't like Pidove who can't stand a single tackle.  
"Healing, so you're trying to stall me out? Frillish Disable! There, you can no longer can heal. Now's were you strategy going?" I'm guessing my rival is more of an idiot then a jerk. When battling me, I have no strategy, I just use random moves.  
"Who said I'm using strategy, Trip? Are you that type of rivals that thinks I'm doing something I'm not?" Mocking him, that's the best way to wither him down. "Snivy Leaf Tornado!"  
"Frillish dodge!" Sorry Trip, but you're just one second to slow. Frillish fainted. Although I prefer the term dead, but no one's doing a nuzlocke here.  
"Well now I know that Frillish needs some improvements. Well thank you Sandbag." That's odd most rivals wait a minute he's still calling me a sandbag, and it's my name! TRIPPPPP!

* * *

**Well that was a short chapter. And I made Ash somewhat smart. Was that a good idea? I really don't think so. Anyways.. let's see what I can talk about...well I might not have a lot of reviews at the moment (this was made a little bit before I uploaded it.) but thanks so much and I got a follower. Yay! Now lets see, Trip's a jerk, Ash is somewhat smart yeah I messed up everyone's roles. Expect for Cilan, he's the same. Bye!**


	5. Nacrene City, the City of Boredom

** Nacrene City, the City of Boredom**

Here I am, walking on route 3, and a heavy Pikachu on my shoulder, come on, can't this thing walk? "Hey Pikachu, can you get of my shoulder? It's starting to cramp up." Pikachu is dumb, it went on my other shoulder. Sometimes I wonder why I even chose Pikachu in the first place. Oh yeah it was either that yellow rodent or wait a whole year 'till I can get my license. And I've been waiting for ten years for that day, and I wasn't going to wait eleven years. "No Pikachu, I meant walk not jump on the other shoulder, now that one's going to cramp up." Probably shouldn't have done that.  
"I can't believe you can't even control your own Pokemon! And you act like a big deal." Annoying, voice, bushy hair, it's her, Bush Girl. Man I really need to think of a better name for her.  
"Can we stop meeting like this? And you said it wasn't proper to start sentences with "and", didn't you not?"  
"Must have picked it up, since I run into you all the time."  
"Shut up, and go away stalker. Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!"  
That took care of her. Now I can go to Nacrene City in peace. Unless TR wants to join the annoy Ash party. But they aren't a threat, just a nuisance.

* * *

"Watchog, use Super Fang!" Super Fang, I haven't heard of that move since Joey happened. Thank Arceus I got rid of my Pokegear or else he'll be calling me about his top percentage Rattata. Ring! Okay for some odd reason my watch is ringing.  
"Hey Ash, remember that top percentage Rattata I had? Yeah well it's still number one! Wanna battle my top percentage Rattata? I'm warning you though, it's top percentage." I just want to crawl into a hole and cry right now. Why did I even give him my number?  
"Hello, umm could you direct me to Nacrene City? I need to challenge the gym leader to get my 38th I mean 2nd gym badge. Yeah defiantly my 2nd gym badge."  
"You're looking at her!" Lady since when was Nacrene City a human being. Your parents must really hate you. "Just how stupid are you? I'm the gym leader Lenora not the city. Are your parents around here because I would like to speak to them about KNOCKING SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, about that, it's that Unova surprises me a lot so I normally think the oddest of things. I mean come on, I've met a guy named Trip who caries a camera. And he GREW UP in Unova!"  
"Don't make fun of Trip! He works hard, way harder then you." What's up with Trip now, first he acts mean to me, then wants to battle me, acts nice to his Pokemon unlike my other jerk rivals and now gym leaders are defending him.  
"Okay, can I have a gym battle, or are you just going to yell at me for insulting Trip?" Seriously, what's the deal with Trip all of the sudden?  
"I can't accept any challengers at the moment. As you can see, I'm busy with my training."  
Well then, I guess I have to hangout in Nacrene City then. "Notify me when you're ready!"

* * *

Now what? The gym's closed, I have no need to battle, TR isn't here, and no one's traveling with me so I can't joke around with them. I wouldn't even mind if May or Dawn was here, even though we'd have to have a painful makeup session, at least I'll have something to do. Well I'll have to heal my Pokemon but then what?

"Hey Nurse Joy, can I Axew a question?"  
"Yes trainer, and that was a terrible pun." Pun? I just said ask you, why would there be a pun?  
"Do you happen to know any of these Nurse Joys? Viridian, Violet, Dewford, or Jubilife? Related in anyway?"  
"Oh those Nurse Joys, They're my distant cousins. But the one in Viridian stole my boyfriend. That's why we look completely different. Now may I heal your Pokemon?"  
I gave her my Pokeballs. I have no idea what to do after that. I have no map, no one to hang out with and zero Pokemon. There's no way I can have a battle with zero Pokemon, and catching one is out of the question. If only that stalker would appear now, then we could fight 'till the gym opens.

"Here you go, all healed up. Come again soon!" Does Nurse Joy love injured Pokemon that much. I know it's her job and all, but really, if all the Pokemon in the world are injured, would she be happy? If she is, then she has mental problems that no one can cure.  
Now that I think about it, I should probably call my mom and Brock. But, I deny my gut feeling. I'll only call them when I need them because Brock is a gym leader, doing important things and Mom might have friends over. Trust me, she's done this before so I know from experience. 

* * *

"Hey wanna go to Nacrene City Museum Nijo? I heard they have a Dragonite skeleton on display. And I know how much you like the Kanto region. So come on, Kale said yes already." Huh? Nacrene has a museum? I never knew that. Guess I'll have to follow them, but that means listening to their conversation and it seems dumb. I'm guessing they're six, nine is the maximum.  
"Oh yeah Maki, I'll defiantly come." Where the heck are their parents anyway? Unless Unova is safer then all the other regions, then there should be a parent around here somewhere. Well I guess all I can do now is follow them.

* * *

"WHY THE HECK IS THIS PLACE SO FREAKING SMALL?!"  
"Ah, he said a swear." One of the kids I was following pointed out. "Arrest him!" Just how stupid is this kid anyways?  
"Dummy, you don't go to jail for swearing once," Well at least one of them is smart. "you go to jail for swearing three times." I stand corrected.  
"I'm sorry, I'll refrain from using that language. And you can't get arrested for swearing and what I said wasn't really a swear..."  
"Hey mister is this Pikachu from Kanto?" SUCH LOW ATTENTION SPAM!  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Is Pikachu the only thing people care about?  
"AH! I've always wanted to see a real Pokemon from Kanto. Did a friend send it to you?" What kind of person asks that question? Answer: a six year old kid.  
"No, it was my first Pokemon and I kinda want to look at this tiny museum alone so can I have Pikachu back?" They gave it back to me without any questions. I'm guessing they want to avoid hearing me "swear" again. I really don't blame them.

* * *

Well I finished touring the small museum, (it only took half an hour) and now I'm even more bored. It's not like I can just go to Hoenn, look at their museum and come back. Now I just wish TR or that Team Plasma would steal something so I could beat them.

* * *

Well it shouldn't take long for Lenora to finish training. It normally takes me about two hours to train a Pokemon. Not a whole day. Lenora, if your gonna run a gym, train your Pokemon at night so challengers can challenge the gym. Never mind, I'm being hypocrite, Fantina did this before and I didn't complain, but I had Brock and Dawn, and here, I have no one. But still, how long do you expect me wait?

* * *

**Don't normally talk on the odd chapters, but then again I don't really follow a pattern with these, mainly because this is just for fun. Anyways Lenora is being mean, Joey came back (Yeah yell at me all you want) and Ash semi-cursed. Oh yeah, those kids.. what was I thinking? Well I guess they really don't know better, plus it ****_was _****a semi-curse. Well whatever, Ash is different here than he is in the anime. By the way all you NegaiShippers, if you're wondering where's Iris, then look harder, she's there somewhere. And (sorry stalker, I forgot.) I don't mind if you reveal it in the reviews, it's not a plot changing factor, just something I wanted to try. Bye!**


	6. Team Plasma and the Skull

**Team Plasma and the Skull**

"Challenger, I'm ready to except your challenge!" Finally! That took about four hours. (What did I do for those four hours? Well I watched an abridged series of a certain children's card game.)  
"Umm Lenora, why are we going to Nacrene City Museum? I thought we were going to the gym?"  
"This is the gym. And you just made me lose all respect for you."  
"Well it's not my fault I'm not from Unova!"  
"Wait so you're not from East Unova?"  
"What the heck is East Unova, I'm from Kanto, It explains why I have a Pikachu, idiot gym leader."  
"What did you say?"  
"Just get me to the gym already."  
"Here we are idiotic trainer."

* * *

"Hey Lenora that's the kid who called this place small." One of the desk operators said. "I believe his exact words were: 'WHY THE HECK IS THIS PLACE SO FREAKING SMALL?!'. So what's his punishment Lenora?"Great, does everyone in this region know what I said. Because if they do, then I'm just going to crawl into a hole and die.  
"So my museum is small? I can do so many things to you for that one sentence. But being a fair lady, let's hear your side of the story."  
Umm how can I make this sound right. Depending one what I say, they might think I'm racists or sexist, which I'm not, well at least I think so. "Umm so you see it's just that Hoenn's museum is so big and this is just so small."  
"I can see you put a lot of thought into that explanation." Lenora said sarcastically.  
"Yup."  
There was a three second pause.  
"LENORA KICK!"  
That hurt, a lot. And she was wearing pants so I couldn't see her panties. I'm such a perv."Ouch, what was that for?"  
"Listen mister, I have eyes in the back of my head. That's how I know everything that happens in this gym. And when someone makes fun of my gym, I must-"  
"Lenora, turn around."  
"Don't you dare interrupt me mister!" Fine, if she won't listen to me then I'll use force to get her to listen.  
"Turn around and see what happened to your 'precious' museum." I can't believe I had to turn her around, she's the one who protects this place with her heart and soul. Some protector she is.  
"What happened to my Dragonite skeleton?!"  
"What happened to the eyes in the back of your head? Did they get covered by your bushy hair?" If Brock was here he would totally high-five me. I really miss him now.  
"Well then mister, I was going to let you relax and I'll take care of who ever did this, but after that comment, you'll have to go instead!"  
Well, I was already going to chase the bad guys so it was stupid that you asked. "Come on Pikachu, we've got us a villain to catch." Yeah I know that was stupid. But as long as Lenora is here, might as well try to make fun of her since it's my only form of amusement.

* * *

"No we're the best bad guys! No one in this stupid regions knows who the heck you are! So GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"  
"Well, we're known through out more regions then your organization! AND we've ruled the world!"  
"Oh shut up. We dominate this region! Go home and cry to your boss, wimps."  
"No one tells us to cry to our boss! We do that without permission!"  
"OH, now you sound badass! Psych! You never did!  
"Well what's badass about stealing a skull? All it does is prove your stupidity!"  
"Oh how long did it take for you to think of that one? I bet your the king, queen, and jack of stupidity." Yeah this conversation been going on long enough, it's time for me to do my best.  
"Shut up both of you, none of you are the best, 'cause that title belongs to me." My best bad guy line, EVER. "Now hand over the Dragonite's skull."  
"You mean this thing? You can have it, if you can catch it." You know what I love, TR isn't being annoying like they normally are. Well I guess that's manly because I'm stepping on their heads, but they're actually a good foothold so I'll just keep my feet there.  
"What do you mean by 'if I can catch it'?"  
"This." He threw the skull to the trees and then tripped me.  
"OUCH, twerp, that hurts."  
"Sorry Team Rocket, I don't care about your feelings. Wait what I'm wasting my time with you? PIKACHU CATCH THAT SKULL!"  
"Pika Pika!" Which translates to "I got it Ash!"  
Crash!  
"What the hell did your Pikachu do?!" That other bad organization yelled. Which now that I think about it, they actually seem like bad guys unlike TR. I think they're this Team Plasma that the DHCT were afraid of.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUU-"  
"Is the twerp trying to curse?"  
"Fudge."  
"I stand corrected, the twerp is to good of a guy to curse-"Stomp! I stepped on Meowth's face.  
"Pikachu, what the heck is wrong with you?! How am I supposed explain this to Lenora, she already hates me as it is! TEAM ROCKET! It's ALL your fault!"  
"Why are you blaming us?! It's clearly Team Plasma's fault!" James yelled. "Wait Team Plasma, come back here and fight us like a man!" Like you're a man, James.  
"We just found out that it was unneeded for our research."  
"You know, just screw it, I can just glue this back together. But I have only one thing for this, Pikachu THUNDERBOLT!" That should take care of the fivesome.  
"Hey twerp!" Ugh, Jessie, why do you sound so annoying. "Just because Team Plasma is gone, doesn't mean we can't get your Pikachu. Besides, you probably hate it right now so just hand it to us, we'll get it off of your hand."  
"Hey annoying people, can I ask you a question? How are you guys still alive?"  
"What about you? You got shocked by Pikachu as many times as us!"  
"To shay. By the way,do any of you have super glue?"  
"Give us Pikachu and then we'll give you the glue."  
"Give me the glue then we'll talk."  
"How do we know you won't rip us of?"  
"How do I know you won't scam me?"  
"To shay."  
"Just give me the glue."  
"Give us Pikachu, you little twerp."  
"Okay, so you don't have the glue."  
"How do you know twerp?"  
"Because I know when you lie, whatever, I'll just buy some in Nacrene City."  
"Well at least give us Pikachu, twerp!"  
"Go catch your own." And I walk away.

* * *

"Ash, what are you doing?"  
"Huh?" Oh, it's him, the green hair one from the DHCT.  
"Remember me Cilan or in your case the green haired one. And what does DHCT stand for?"  
Well at least I liked him better then the others. "Umm Team Plasma broke this so I'm fixing it, DHCT stands for Different Hair Color Trio. And I remember you Cilan, I just didn't think your name was important to remember at the time."  
"Oh, and Team Plasma can be a handful. Do you needed any help with anything?"  
"Umm you mean with my travels or with this skull?"  
"With your travels I mean. But if you want, I can help you."  
"Well I need a navigator and a friend so if you can be either one of those, I could travel with you."  
"I can be both!" Good for you Cilan. "We'll have so much fun together, I just know it!"  
"And you're working on my last nerves."  
"Sorry about that, so what are you going to do after you fix the skull?"  
"Give it to Lenora, then challenger her."  
"So Team Plasma stole it, then they broke it and now your fixing it to give it to Lenora."  
"Actually no, Team Plasma stole it, they tripped me, Pikachu caught it, then dropped it."  
"That was different then what you told me three minutes ago."  
"That was because I had no idea why you came here, but now that were friends, I can tell you everything I want to tell you."  
"Then what are you going to tell Lenora?"  
"The first version that I told you."  
"So your going to lie to Lenora?"  
"No, well technically yes, but Team Plasma was the one that threw it."  
"But it was your Pikachu that dropped it."  
"If I give you five bucks if you won't mention this to Lenora?"  
"Deal." Well that was easy.

* * *

"Lenora, I got your Dragonite's Skull back!"  
"Uh... what happened to it?"  
"Well you see.. Huh?" Pikachu's tugging on my pants.  
"Pika Pika! Pikachu Pika!"  
"Pikachu, you have a point, okay I'll do it! Lenora, both me and Pikachu broke the skull, technically. You see I caused Team Plasma to throw the skull then they tripped me so by the time I got up, it was too late but Pikachu caught it then dropped it. I had no idea how to fix it soo.."  
"So you used glue. Cilan, you're a trusted gym leader, tell me he's telling the truth." Cilan has to protect me, and I lied to him in the beginning. What am I going to do?  
"Well you see" Cilan started "that's what Ash told me after he lied to me, but he helped my brothers and I when Team Rocket stole our Pokemon, so I trust him." I can't believe it, he told Lenora that I lied in the beginning, now I'm screwed.  
"Ash?" Oh no.  
"Well yeah it's the truth, just ask Pikachu." I held him up. "And I fixed with glue because I had no idea how to fix something like that. Please don't kick me."  
"Kick? Why would she kick you Ash?" Cilan asked.  
"She's done it before." I reply.  
"Well since I'm not going to talk to an electric rodent," Aw, Lenora, you hurt Pikachu's feelings. "so I believe you and you can have your gym battle, tomorrow." Oh. You. Troll.

* * *

**Hey guys! Anyways, this chapter is probably one of the funniest chapters I had to write. I mean Team Plasma mocking Team Rocket, what else can you ask for? And that line that Ash said, beautiful. What else can I say about this chapter.. Oh yeah. Pikachu dropping the skull, I got that from a manga I was reading over the summer. I found it funny so I thought it be okay to put it. Well bye!**


	7. Battle According to Me

** Battle According to Me**

Now I have to wait for Lenora again, but this time I have a friend and his name is- yeah forget it.  
"So Ash, what do you want to do? Sightseeing, training or something else."  
"The problem with sightseeing is that Nacrene City is small and I already saw everything I need to see Cilan. Plus I already have a strategy planed out for Lenora."  
"Oh, so then what do you want to do?"  
I looked up at the sky. Judging by the pink sky it looks like it's six o'clock. "Well, it seems like it's six so how 'bout we have dinner then crash at the Pokemon center."  
"That seems like a good plan. And I could make dinner!" Okay, so he's my Brock replacement, now all I need is a Misty replacement then I'm set.

* * *

"Okay Cilan, time for my gym battle with Lenora!"  
"Ash, it's ten o'clock, can you wait at least another hour, I mean Lenora may not even be ready." Nope I stand corrected, he isn't a Brock replacement, he's some kind of mutant form of him.  
"Well I waited for a long time for this gym battle for a long time, so I rather get it over with now and get to the next gym."  
"Okay so I'll call Lenora to see if she's ready to expect your challenge."  
"Ash, you have a phone call." Nurse Joy tells me. Well at least I have something to keep me busy.  
"Hello?"  
"HEY ASH! Don't tell me you forgot to call!" Ugh, it's Misty. And I thought I could avoid her for the rest of my travels.  
"What do you want Misty?"  
"Ash, that's no way to talk to a lady, after your gym battle with Lenora, we need to teach you some lessons in manors." Cilan, really?  
"It seems like you got someone who's nice for once, Ash. What's you name?"  
"Cilan and I'm proud to say I'm the Striaton City gym leader." When did this turn into a conversation between Misty and Cilan?  
"Not sorry to intrude, but what did you call me for?"  
"Huh, oh yeah. Professor Oak wanted to tell you that he wants you to send him some of your Pokemon from Unova because he wants to study them. By the way," Oh great, she wants to tell me more. "oh yeah Cilan, it's kind of personal so could you please go somewhere else. Thanks. So Ash, remember, DON'T aggravate any girls this time, neither Brock or myself is here with you. Because if you mess up, you might just spend your travels ALONE!"  
"Yeah I know Misty, Brock gave me that conversation the day before I left."  
"Was just reminding you, bye!" She hung up.

* * *

"So Ash, what was Misty talking about?"  
"Doesn't the word 'personal' mean anything to you?"  
"Sorry, just curious."  
"Doesn't the saying 'curiosity killed the Meowth' ring a bell."  
"No, but it sounds like 'curiosity killed the Purrloin'"  
Smack, that's a stupid saying. Well it's stupid how they have to change the Pokemon for region. "Just call Lenora."  
"Are you sure Ash? I mean-"  
" .It" I half yell.

* * *

Finally, my second (thirty-eighth) gym badge. I really don't care if she's a girl, I really want to punch her in the face. First she acts like a jerk, then she kicks me and soon after she sends me to get the skull and postpones the battle after I return with the skull. And it takes about fifteen minutes to get a badge, but she's making me wait three whole day! I've could have won my third badge, and be on my way to the next city. I'm sorry Lenora, the DHCT were better than you.  
"Ash, you never told me your strategy for Lenora, so could you tell me?"  
"Nope."  
"Please Ash, I want to help you. I'll even tell you what type she uses. It's normal. Now please tell me your strategy!"  
"I thought gym leaders weren't supposed to give information about the other gym leaders to challengers." Shouldn't he now that? I mean he's a gym leader!  
"Yeah, that doesn't apply to us Unova gym leaders. That answer deserve a facepalm, much less a double facepalm.  
"LENORA! I'm here for my thirty-eighth gym badge!"  
"Do you _really_ want me to kick you?"  
"Not unless your wearing a skirt and I can see your panties.." And Cilan's in shock. Well I'm thirteen and that's the age when I think those things.  
"Cilan," Lenora asks "can I kick him? Or giving him some kind of torture?" I've should have know, Cilan's the trusted one. "Wait, never mind Cilan, I think I'll just beat him in our gym battle." And as usual, I don't have a say in this. When will they realize that the whole reason why they even have this conversation is because of me?  
"So I guess you're going to try to beat me. Yeah, that's never going to happen."  
"Why do you think that? Challenger? Is that supposed to be related to your museum answer?"  
"No, I'm just mad that everyone leaves me out of conversations that started because of me."  
"Oh, really? Well then, let's settle this with a battle." FINALLY! I can't believe it was so hard to get a single gym badge. Then again, she could postpone our gym battle in the middle of the battle.  
"This will be a one on one battle. Chose your Pokemon, I'll start with Herdier"  
"Then I'll use my Snivy!" Phase one of my strategy is ready. Just need to use it in battle.  
"Challenger, you get the first move." Yes!  
"Snivy! Use coil to the MAX!"  
"Herdier! Disable!" That minor setback doesn't interfere.  
"Nice move but top this. SOLAR BEAM!" Gotta say, this strategy is working out fine.  
"Herdier is unable to battle." The judge announced "The winner is challenger!" Knew it would work, it all ways does.  
"That's impossible!" Lenora cries. "Snivy shouldn't have been able to do that!"  
"Lenora, I have something very important to say." I say as I approach her. "In this world" I pause. "logic is screwed."  
"What is THAT supposed mean?!"  
"It means that anything can happen, no matter how impossible it may seem. Well bye then!" It feels nice to finally leave this boring town. And I got my (annoying) Brock replacement! But I really miss that guy. He was awesome and got every little thing I did. Cilan? Not so much. Well I got to test him out first.

* * *

"Ash, it seems like you didn't have a strategy in mind for Lenora. Is it safe to assume that you had no idea whatsoever what you were doing?" Perfect chance!  
"I'm one hundred and fifty percent sure I had a strategy. I stayed up two days straight thinking about it." Do I even need to tell you what tone I'm using?  
"Woah, Ash don't take it personally but-"  
"Wait a moment Cilan, are you really that stupid?"  
"Ash, it isn't polite to call someone stupid." Great, remind me of her.  
"No,no,no,no,no. Did you hear my tone of voice?"  
"Yes, and it was awfully irritable."  
"Cilan, that was called sarcasm."  
"What does sarcasm mean?"  
"And I'm done."  
"Okay, don't tell me I'll figure it out myself, Ash. Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean."  
"Sorry Cilan, I've just had some rough times. I'll try to act nicer."  
"Sarcasm isn't it?"  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I don't really keep track of my voice tones."  
"Are you lying?"  
"No, I'm telling the truth." And this game's getting old. This just goes to show you that I'm better off either traveling by myself or with the original gang. But I can still dis him right? Right? Yeah, I thought so.

* * *

"How long is it to the next down?" I ask.  
"You mean to Castelia City? Well according to my map, we should get there by nightfall, depends on our walking speed."  
"Oh, okay, so I will get my third gym badge tomorrow, right?"  
"There's no guarantee, you never know, Burgh maybe busy when we get there." Great, because of Lenora, my gym badge winning order thingy is messed up. Great...Now Trip's going to poke some fun into me for my routine being messed up. And I can blame it on Lenora. But, my routine can still be intact if I find a starter. Wait which one comes after Snivy? Oh yeah I remember, it's that bacon Pokemon. Wait just a moment, what was it's name again? It's on the tip of my tongue. Baconmon? Pig? DeepFryer?  
"Hey Ash, look! It's a stray Tepig." That's it that's it's name. But I like Bacon better.  
"Oh it's a Bacon. Yeah I'm going catch it. Go Snivy!"  
"Ash! It's a Tepig. Not bacon."  
"But when I was introduced to it, it was called bacon. By my jerk rival, Trip. Snivy Vine whip!"  
"Trip isn't a JERK. He's a nice kind person. Well now I can forgive for the bacon but not for calling Trip a jerk. You better tell Snivy to dodge."  
"Well I'm sorry. Snivy dodge that and counter it with Tackle. But that's how he treats me soo...it's his fault. And I don't-Snivy use coil!-see why he's a big deal to the gym leaders. SNIVY DODGE! Phew. But yeah I really don't understand it. Snivy! Tackle!" I throw a Poke Ball.  
"Well I can't help you with that, you know. But he's normally nice to me and others. Oh look, you caught Tepig. Congratz. Now stop calling it bacon."  
"No." I say as I pick it up. "Snivy return. Bacon is still bacon to me. So it'll take some time for me to get it's name.  
"Haven't you seen a Tepig before though?" Wait, is he implying that I'm from East Unova were ever that is? Yeah I should have paid attention in school for the short while I was there. Must have slept during geography class. But I'm just going to see how long he thinks I'm from East Unova. Oh, now I see why I fell asleep in geography, it was to boring for me.  
"Nope, I mean yes I have in some city which name I can't remember. But I like bacon better. A lot better." Actually, bacon is just the first thing that pops into my head. And I like it better.  
"Okay, I can read your attitude, so I wouldn't bother annoying you."  
"I'm sorry but Lenora kinda messed up my umm... my ummmm... order. Yeah order. So I'm kind of in a testy mood. But you aren't annoying me, my life is. Heh heh heh."  
"Okay... Glad I'm not the problem. But we should focus on getting to Castelia City since Lenora messed up your umm order? Whatever that's supposed to mean."  
Finally, some time to think. Really, he just kept pestering me with questions since we've met. I mean, it's nice and all to have company, but the kind that can't read your body language is really hard to cope with. But that's besides the point. So, I need a strategy (a real one) for Burgh. I know I have bacon- I mean Tepig with me, but I just caught it, so there's no way it can beat a bug type gym single handedly. Plus I'm too lazy to ask Oak for my other Pokemon. I know there's also that balance/order thingy that he was talking about, but I have Pikachu, and everything is fine. Plus I manage to defy the laws of nature, so that's part of it to, but manly because I'm too lazy. So the Pokemon I have on me are Pikachu, Snivy, Scraggy, and Tepig. (finally got it right!) I might just save Pikachu as a last resort and stall out with Snivy but then what? It's basically my same "strategy" over and over again, and I want to end that now. So... Teach bacon new moves? (I knew it was a fluke) Or do I just wing it? But, just for record, I'm not going to share my strategy with Cilan or anyone else I travel with.

* * *

**Woah, Ash sure is testy. Well I can't blame him, I would be mad if Lenora did that to me during my journey. Well tell me what you think of the way I explain Pokemon battles, I kind of need help with that. Well bye!**


	8. Venipede Squad (Of course)

** Venipede Squad (Of course)**

Of course I do. Out of all the important people I have to run into, I run into the most important of them all. Well, at least I have company right? Yeah, no. Cilan had to uh, run some "errands" here so I'm all alone. Well, all I can do is approach her and hope for the best.  
"What the heck happened to your hair? It looks like it exploded and then you chopped it off." Dang it, this one looks different. Now I can't look at her with a straight face.  
"You do know I can arrest you?"  
"I meant that as a compliment!" I'm not even going to try with that "that's how us kids compliment each other" thing. Number one, it's stupid; number two, I would never say that to Brock (but I didn't say anything about Misty!).  
"Keep on talking, Tornado."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She showed me her handcuffs. "I must have heard something in my head." Well, that was a lame cover up.  
"Pedestrian, if you can't serve any purpose at all to me, just leave."  
"What do you need help with?" It sounds like I'm speaking a foreign language. But really, it's been a long time since I used those words.  
"Catching the Venipede-"  
"I can help with that!" Again, foreign language.  
"Then follow me since you serve no purpose here."

* * *

And now I'm her office. Well it's not the first time I've been here. Not that I'm counting how many times I've been there, but at least I'm not scared.  
"Okay pedestrian, the Venipede Squad is a group of people who go around poisoning innocent plants because they hate plants. Any questions?" Yes, I have a million and one questions for you.  
"They sound stupid. The Squirtle Squad was better." Kanto FTW!  
"What did they do? Squirt innocent people? Oh no, I'm so scared." Liar.  
"No. They were a group of Squirtle abandoned by their trainers. They terrorized the people of that town and actually were on wanted posters and smarter then most of the humans of that town."  
Awkward silence... "That sounds so dumb and unoriginal." And she broke it. Plus,shouldn't I be saying this to her? Really, since when do you see a group of random people terrorizing plants because they have nothing else to do? Never right? But when do you see Pokemon terrorizing humans because of a bad run in with one. I've seem more than I can count.  
"So are you going to help me or not?" She asked, but really, I don't think I have a say in this. So all I can say is yes. Which I do. So that's how I'm stuck with the job of finding some bad guy that poisons plants because they feel like it. Well it shouldn't be that hard to find people poisoning plants.

* * *

Apparently, it's harder than I thought. It took me four hours (which makes me wonder what's Cilan doing) to find people who are poisoning plants. But really it should have been really easy though. Whatever, I just really should stop them before she gets mad at me. (And by she, I mean Officer Jenny for those who haven't noticed.)  
"Yo Squirtle Squad ripoff!"  
"What the heck is a Squirtle? Is it a ripoff of us?" One of them said. I'm guessing he's the leader of the four of them since the others are just nodding.  
"None of your business.. uh how do you pronounce your name?"  
"We're the Venipede Squad! And mad that you can't pronounce our name!" They sound annoying. Like a TR 2.0.  
"I'm going to go with Squirtle Squad ripoff, since I'm never going to going to see you again because guess what! You're going to jail!" A grin spread across my face.  
"You want to settle this with a Pokemon battle?"  
"No, I want to settle this with my fist."  
"Fine by me." And we got into a fist fight. The cronies of him tried to break us up, but they got a black eye out of that. I'm so violent.

* * *

"I just asked you to catch them for me not to beat them up. But giving each a black eye, pretty impressive." Got complemented by the police, well there's a first time for everything.  
"Sorry, got carried away. So I'm done right?"  
"Sure, just drop them on the floor, I'll deal with them later." Some Jenny she is. Well I'll just do what she says; I don't want to get in trouble with the law.

* * *

**Okay, this is probably my first filler chapter (well maybe Nacrene City, the City of Boredom counts, but didn't Ash met Lenora there and actually did something funny/unexpected?) but I didn't want a repeat of Nacrene City. Yeah so the "errands" Cilan had to run was actually a gym leader meeting, so all the gym leaders had to be there. So I made this so Ash has something to do and doesn't semi-curse or break some random girl's heart. And the next chapter might not be posted on Sunday because I have to fix the main point of that chapter, I kind of made it a let down with the topic I'm handling. So it should be up by Monday or next Friday, depending on how much I add. Anyways let me know what I can change about this story (grammar, details etc.)** **and I'll try to fix it. Bye!**


	9. Gym Battle and WHAT!

**Gym Battle and WHAT?!**

Well... it's been eight hours and Cilan still hasn't come back yet. I can understand four hours but eight? I'm guessing he has a social life; yet I can't seem to imagine what kind of girl would date him. Let's see what Cilan likes: cooking, cleaning... oh of course, he does all the work for the ladies. He must be in some kind of messed up paradise.  
"Hey Ash! Thank goodness I found you!" Cilan yelled, panting.  
"Cilan, where were you? I waited eight hours for you to come back so I can challenge the gym,"  
"An eight hour meeting."  
I put my hand on his shoulder. "You deserved that."  
His face wore a shocked look. "That hurts Ash! Well I can forgive you for that." He checked his watch. "It's getting late, we should probably get to the Pokémon Center now."

* * *

I really need to think this through. Burgh has all duel-type Pokémon. One is that big circle Pokémon (whose name I can't pronounce) which is bug/poison. Then we have Dwebble which is bug/rock and finally Leavanny which is bug/grass. If the match ends up being one on one, then there's a chance he could use Dwebble and kill bacon with rockslide. If the battle is three on three, then he could send circle and Leavanny first and then kill bacon with rockslide when I'm weak. Snivy will do me no good and Pikachu could faint if he gets three crit hits with rockslide.  
"What's the matter Cilan?" Apparently, Cilan decides to stare at me for some unknown reason.  
"Should you really be eating all that candy Ash?" He asked, motioning to all those candy wrappers that surround me.  
"Huh, oh yeah. I eat when I'm nervous." I guess I never realized that until now. Probably because no one really points it out to me.  
"I really don't think you should-"  
"You! Stop eating that candy. And clean this mess up!" Nurse Joy, why did you have to do that?  
"Hey! Why are you going through my bag?! Stop!" And now I hate Nurse Joy.  
"Stop eating! Or else your going to end up in a sugar induce comma!" She took my sweet bun away! I'm trying so hard not to punch her.  
"Fine, but could you throw out the wrappers?"  
"Are you that lazy?!"  
"Fine, I'll do it myself. Sheesh, why can't you just help me out, I'm trying to figure out how to beat Burgh." Plus I've been doing this for a long time, and I never got sick, fat, or got into a sugar induced comma.

* * *

Well I didn't get a good night sleep thanks to _someone_. Plus she took away my candy stash. And I needed that for random rampaging Pokemon. (and if that girl shows up) Plus I'm short on cash to restock it. (Spent most of it on that book that has the info on the gym leaders/strongest trainers in Unova to help me on my journey. And of course, it's the latest edition.) Someone owes me some candy. Before I get agitated.  
"Well Cilan, I don't care what you say, but I have to get my third gym badge."  
"Okay, so we leave now?"  
"Yes."  
"So lets go. And we'll restock your candy after right?"  
"Yeah later. Just don't mention it to Nurse Joy. I think she thinks I have a problem." The word "problem" is an understatement, she thinks I have an addiction to sweets and in some kind of comma. But, there's no time to think about that. Right now, I need to get my third Unova gym badge. And nothing's going to stop me.

* * *

"Hello! Anyone in here?!"  
"I'm up hereeee!" Thump. Why do I always end up in the weirdest situations? Apparently this guy has the idea to get in a really high place and jump on the challengers. So we end up in this really weird position on the floor. To make matters worse, Cilan is just staring at us like we're weirdoes. Thank you Cilan, for making matters worse you get a prize, my fist.  
"Ummmmm... Could you get off of me? This looks wrong in so many ways."  
"Oh, sorry. So what's your name, challenger?"  
"Ash."  
"Okay. Anyways Ash, our gym battle will be one on one." Yes. That means he might not choose Dwebble. "My Pokémon is Dwebble." Oh come on. "Choose your Pokemon."  
Darn it. Dwebble is weak to fire yet super effective at the same time. If I chose Snivy I'm both super effective and weak to Dwebble. And I don't have a water type on me. "I chose bacon."  
"It's Tepig." Cilan reminds me.  
"Whatever."  
"You get the first move."  
Well, at least I can get an attack out of this. "Bacon use Flamethrower. And Cilan, don't even bother correct me because I'm probably going to keep on calling it bacon until it evolves." The Flamethrower did decent damage. Maybe I can win this in like twenty or so more flamethrowers.  
"Dwebble use Rock Slide!"  
OH YOU TROLL! "Dodge! Counter with Flame Charge!" Great, bacon took some damage because it was to slow to counter in time. My chances of winning this are slim now, it might take fifty or so more turns to get rid of this thing.  
"SHELL SMASH! MAXIMUM POWER!" Wait...Okay, if bacon doesn't die here, then maybe I can win. But that's a big if. "Now use Rock Slide!" Told you.  
"TEPIG DODGE! DO IT OR YOUR DEAD!" That was a close call. Bacon manage to dodge with Flame Charge. Now Dwebble is vulnerable, so maybe I can get a kill here? "BACON! FLAMETHROWER!" Dwebble took massive damage. It seems to be hanging on to dear life, but after a few seconds, it fainted. You know, I don't remember why I was even afraid of Dwebble in the first place. It was a somewhat easy kill.

* * *

"Huh? That's odd, I can't open the door. And I'm not that weak."  
"Let me help. Plus you might have gain some pounds after all that candy." Really Cilan? Really? And he's the nice one. "Still won't budge. Burgh can you help us?"  
"Sure." We tried pushing as hard as we could. And that line sounds really stupid. "Well, this is part green house so we can't just climb out of a window. So what can we do?"  
Huh? That's odd. Wasn't I holding the do- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oh I didn't fall to the ground and hurt my head. But if that's true, then how did I get caught? Cilan and Burgh are too far away to catch me so...  
"He's mine!"  
"NO! I caught him!"  
"But I spotted him first!"  
"I knew about him first!"  
"I called dibs!"  
"Dibs don't count!"  
"OH SHUT UP!"  
Fan war, but why would these people fight over Burgh or Cilan? Aren't they like thirty something?  
"So Ash, which one of us do you like?"  
"UH..."  
"So you're sparing our feelings? That's so nice. But really, chose one of us."  
"Do I have to?"  
"Of course! Please tell me it's me."  
"NO WAY! It's me!"  
"Back off. He's mine!"  
"SHUT UP! He's MINE!"  
Okay so even though are like a million girls here I somehow manage to slip out noticed. Well I get half way there, I bump into some fat old lady. (See Nurse Joy, I look nothing close to that, in fact I'm in perfect condition.) That fat lady enclosed me into a hug that pretty much choked me to death.  
"He chose me! HEHE!" Please tell me I miss heard that, or I'm hallucinating because of lack of blood flowing to my brain.  
"Eww. Don't tell me you chose her!"  
"What?! NO!" I broke away from the lady. "No way I'd choose her." And with that, I sprint away from this place.

* * *

**Well apparently I have bad memory. The whole fangirl seen happens next chapter with a little of bit in here. And I just figured out how to get the accent on the e in Pokémon, yeah I'm pretty slow. So anyway I need help to fix some parts. I know Nozomi Stone helped, but I kinda want a little bit more since this is my first time. Oh yeah, I watched the X&Y anime today, Ash is somewhat smarter yet is still the whiny 'ten year old' he is (he should be fourteen or at least eighteen.). And he ****_still _****can't recognize Team Rocket. Oh yeah he fell out of a building twice. Grr, and I thought he would be better. Well let me just say this: If you take your first step into a new place and end up falling, you have bad luck for the remainder of the trip. Bye! **


	10. Fangirls (There, I said it)

**Fangirls. (There, I said it)**

Apparently, I couldn't open the door because fangirls. And now I'm being dragged (well more like carried, but I could care less.) all round town. So let me tell you one thing, every single girl in Castelia City is here fighting over me. And I mean _every single girl_. Yes apparently I'm famous around here even though all I did was come from Kanto to Unova. A very simple task to do. I'd understand Gary since he _is_ a gym leader and the grandson of Professor Oak, but not me.  
Our first stop was a boutique where every single girl picked out an outfit for me to wear, took pictures, and giggled.I seriously envy Pikachu right now, all he's doing is sitting around drinking lemonade while the girls take turns fanning him. I swear that one day I'm going to kill that mouse for all the fame it's getting. Okay I'm getting of topic. So anyways right now I'm trying on outfit number one hundred and eleven, dying from all these outfits. All I ask is for a simple meal with Cilan (like friends so don't get any ideas.) but I end up with about two hundred girls that want to marry me and will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. (Even though they're promising me the wrong things. If I had to travel with a girl, it should be someone who I can argue with and have a good time, not someone who will agree with me when I'm clearly wrong or think my stupid ideas are flawless, because they're not and even I know that) I wish I was from East Unova (where ever that is) so these girls would stop fawning over me. Really it's distracting, and imagine if all these girls came to my gym battle, man that thing would have lasted way too long.

* * *

Finally we went out to eat something (which looked awkward because of the way we were traveling) at a tiny diner (which can't fit all of us thankfully).  
"You, you with the hat. I would like a word with you."  
I gulped. The guy looked like he was ready to punch me in the face. He looked like a biker, but could easily be a member of TR (I'm paranoid okay). "Yes." I squeak. I just now notice that there were three others, dressed exactly like the one who addressed me.  
"So you're the one who stole my girl." Okay, full panic mode starts about now. "Well let me teach you a lesson."  
"NO! Don't hurt him!" One of the fangirls yelled, I'm guessing she's that's guys girlfriend. Well now I know who isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.  
"Hurt him? I'm not going to hurt him." The fangirls sighed in relief, thankful that he isn't going to hurt me, but I stayed the same, knowing what he is planning to do. "I'm going to give him more pain than that." As soon as he finished speaking, a blurry fist made it's way towards me. But as soon as it got close to my face, my left hand caught it like it was nothing. Annoyed by this, he sent his other fist to hit me, but I dodged it like it was nothing. Using the fist that was still in my hand, I flipped him over the table, casing everyone to gasp. The allies of the man quickly grabbed the man I had just knocked out and ran away. Once they were gone, I quickly went back to my normal expression and took a set next to the window. Three girls quickly followed.  
"Like ohmygosh Ash, that was like so amazing. I wish I was as brave as you." And I wish you weren't as stupid as you were.  
"Yeah that was cool I guess. But really, next time choose your boyfriends carefully."  
"I know, that's why I want you." With this, a whole fan war started again, but I block it out, thinking how to get rid of them. If I tell them I have a girlfriend (which I don't) they'll just ignore that fact. Unless... GOT IT!  
I clap my hands together "Okay, I'm holding a contest. The rules are simple. You must ignore me for the duration of my stay. The person who does the best job of ignoring me gets to travel with me. The contest starts NOW!" I jump on the table to get away from these girls as quickly as I can.

* * *

"Hey Cilan. What's up?"  
"Oh hey Ash, where were you?"  
"Surrounded by fangirls."  
"Then how did you escape? I thought it was impossible to escape from them."  
"Uh... I don't want to tell you."  
"Come on, we're friends just tell me."  
Great he's pressuring me. "Nah, not feel like it."  
"Come on Ash, just tell me."  
"I said I don't feel like it."  
Cilan suddenly jumped on me and started tickling me. "Hahaha. Okay, okay I'll tell you. Haha, stop!" He stops tickling me and I catch my breath. "Okay I promised that they could travel with me with they ignore me. But they're annoying so I won't choose one."  
"Ash, you need to keep your promise. So when we leave you need to choose one okay?"  
What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

** Hey guys. Sorry this chapter wasn't posted earlier in the day, I was busy and I didn't fix this chapter Friday like I should have since I was to lazy to do it. It probably would have took me a few minutes to edit it but I literally deleted everything except for the first line. A little note to all you NegaiShippers, Iris is coming next chapter. Yay! Well I spoiled enough, so bye guys!  
**


	11. The Flower in the Crowd

**The Flower in the Crowd**

Two more days. Two more days until Cilan will allow me to leave this town. Okay, yeah I'm joking. Since I'm mad at Lenora and Cilan doesn't want me to be angry while we're traveling, we're going to leave this town in two hours (which feels like two days). Yeah so there is like six hundred forty-nine girls out there, and I'm supposed to choose one. I know none of them and I can't keep track of every single girl who fawns over me. Sigh, I should have kept track of them, then this probably would have been a little bit easier, like dealing with fangirls is easy.  
As I thought of what to do with those fangirls, my mind kept on wondering to the stalker who all ways appears at the oddest times. First I met her on route one, then the outskirts of Striation City, the route after that, and then Nacrene City. Following this pattern, she should have appeared on the route before Castelia City and Castelia City. If she was here, then I could probably use her to fool both the fangirls and Cilan. If that is possible to do with Cilan. Man the first time I actually want to see that stalker, she's no where to be seen.

* * *

Last five minutes of safety, I'm going to break anytime soon. No matter how many people I try, there's always going to be some girl who wants to tear me to pieces if I don't pick them, and it's always going to be the same girl with different people with her.  
"Cilan, can we get this over with. I seriously hate this waiting even though I hate what's waiting for me even more." I'm rushing into my doom, I know, but I seriously can't stand pressure I'm putting on myself.  
"Are you sure?" Cilan asks with a concern look on his face. "Just a few hours ago you wanted to postpone this moment as long as possible."  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Okay, my face doesn't match my hand movement and words, seriously, my face looks I'm gloating while I'm saying I'm fine. "Let's just get it over with."  
"Okay. So let's leave!"

* * *

The moment I was even close to the gate I could hear all those girls chanting my name (apparently Cilan doesn't find stalkerish in any way. I guess we have different ideas of certain things.). I'm forced to stop since I'm surrounded by girls (my worse nightmare) in every direction. The number is overwhelming and I don't think that even if I stand on Cilan's shoulder I can see all of them. How the heck am I supposed to choose one.  
Somehow with all the ruckus going on I can hear someone in the distance (which really should be impossible since I have girls _yelling in my EAR_) she (I'm guessing okay) say: "Man these girls are idiots. Seriously, fanning over a guy is silly, child's play." That voice, it sounds familiar, like the voice of that stalker.  
"Cilan, lift me up." He does it without question, putting in an unnecessary grunt (why are these people poking fun at one little flaw that I have?). I scan the crowed for someone who has extremely busy purple the amount of girls in this area, I find her rather quickly (I'm telling you, the hair gives it away). I jump off Cilan's shoulders and run towards the direction I saw her in. Which, on my behalf, was the second stupidest idea in my life.  
"YO STALKER GIRL!" I yell in her ear. (Apparently I like doing that) "YO IDIOTS! CONTEST'S OVER!" So I like yelling, okay, my voice hurts now. And the stalker girl is covering her ears. Yeah, I forgot she's right next to me.  
"WHAT!?" Now I'm covering my ears. These girls yell louder me. "I thought you'll choose ME!" And a heated argument between all those fangirls breaks out while I just grab the stalkers hand and steer her though the crowd.  
"Cilan this is some girl who I chose who's name I don't know. Can we leave now?"  
"My name is Iris."  
"Yeah don't care." I hear her mumble rude much under her breath. (Which should still be impossible) "Can we go now?" I start whining at this point.  
"Sure Ash. But do you know her name?"  
"Yeah, it's some kind of flower.  
"MY NAME IS IRIS GET IT THROUGH YOUR DENSE HEAD!" Yell much.  
"Okay, no need to yell in my ear. So Cilan I have Iris here, so can we leave now?"  
"Finally, you get it right. I wonder how long it would take for you to realize I'm traveling with you, Ash."  
"Probably forever." She makes a face at this answer. Do I care, not really. Well at least I'm not stuck with some fangirl.

* * *

**Sorry this was like a day late, I was watching Pokemon XY and Origins and forgot I needed to edit the whole thing since it didn't fit with the last so Iris is here, finally. I really tried my hardest to write this chapter. So I hope you guys liked it! Bye!**


	12. Introducing my Beautiful Flower

** Introducing my Beautiful Flower**

Okay, my torture is partly over. It would have been over if _someone_ didn't interfere with my plan. I was going to use Iris to get rid of the fangirls and then ditch her. But, Cilan told Iris that she is welcome to travel with us, and she took it, just to annoy me. Sometimes I wonder if friends are just people who annoy you to death to fill the silence.  
"Guys, slow down. I can't keep up with you if you keep speeding up every five seconds."  
"Then keep up with the pace, Flower. Not my fault you're slow."  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She glared at me, the look in hers eyes gave me the feeling that she wants to kill me. "And my name is Iris. Is it really that hard to remember?"  
I stopped and turned around. "I dunno, just that I feel like annoying you, that's all."  
Her face turned red after I said that. (Embarrassment?) I think I heard her mumble idiot under her breath. "Hey! Next time say that to my face!"  
"How can I say it to your face when I can't see it over this girl's ridiculously busy hair?"  
I ended falling because of that remark. Knowing that Cilan would never say that about anyone (although he could be fighting the urge to call me fat) and there is no away Iris would make fun of her own hair, the only person who could say that is Trip. That guy, man I just want to beat him in another battle just to show him it wasn't beginners' luck.  
"THEN COME UP TO MY FACE AND SAY IT!"  
"STOP YELLING! IT HURTS MY EARS!" Really Iris? Aren't you yelling right now.  
Cilan, finally noticing his surroundings, acknowledges Trip and turns around, doing whatever he was doing.  
"Hello Cilan, girl I do not know." Turning to me, he continues. "Yo Sandbag. It looks like you're still a sandbag."  
The nerve of that little- "I'M NOT A SANDBAG! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"  
He starts to approach me. "Open your jacket."  
"WHAT?! No!" Is he gay?  
"Just do it." After I refuse a couple more times, he just does it for me.  
"Oh look, you have a chest hair. How long did it take for you to grow that?" Iris cover your eyes!  
"Oh. When did that get there? Well I achieved my first milestone."  
"Yonik."  
"OWWWWWW!" My mind finally registers what he just did, which was yanking out my first chest hair.  
"Ash! Are you okay?" Both Cilan and Iris asks. (Yeah so _now_ you care.)  
"Just peachy. So Trip, how about you open your jacket/hoodie thingy." I say as I start to stand up.  
He did it without question, reviling only one chest hair on his chest (Yes! Now I can make fun of him!). "Now let me rip your's off!"  
He shrugs like he doesn't care. I try to do it harder than he did, but I fail every time.  
"Do you need help with that?"  
"Like I need help from a girl." I say as I continue to fail to yank it out.  
"I'm going to ignore that." She starts to approach Trip and I. "Let me show you how it's done." She pushes me aside.  
"OWWWWWWWW! LADY THAT HURTS!" I can't believe that she manage to do what I failed.  
"My name is Iris. And that'll show you not to make fun of girls." She sticks her tongue out at us. Okay, maybe she won't be a problem.

* * *

**Okay, whats with me and my short chapters. Well this chapter was to introduce Iris, next chapter (hopefully) will be longer, since Trip is going to be here for the next chapter. Well anyways girlpower beats manpower anytime, anyday! Well bye guys.**


	13. Test of 'Power' Me vs Trip

** Test of 'Power' Me vs Trip**

"So Trip, tell me the real reason why you're here."  
"Pokemon battle." He says calmly, like he forgot our rivalry.  
"Then you could've said that in the first place instead of insulting me and Iris."  
"Iris and I." She corrects. I swear, if that girl doesn't become an ELA teacher, I'm going to lock myself in a closet with Gary for two years.  
"Shut UP! Anyways I'm guessing this will a full battle unless you're scared of my mad skills." I flashed my three gym badges at him.  
"Ash, I think Trip has more gym badges than you." Cilan says.  
"How do you know?"  
In response, Trip shows me his five gym badges.  
"No fair! At least let me catch up!"  
"All's fair in love and war." Iris said, clearly annoyed by my whining.  
"Don't you know the meaning of the word shut up?"  
"Wow, you're an idiot." For some reason my face turned Krabby red when she said this. I then put my hands to my face and realized it was warm. I cover my face in embarrassment.  
"Well if you two are done insulting each other, I would like to have my battle before I change my mind."  
"Yeah, we're done." My face turns back to it's original peach (?) color. "So Cilan's going to be the judge then, and it will be a three on three match?"  
"What happened to the full battle you wanted?"  
Okay, so he doesn't get why I'm cutting the usage of Pokémon, and I thought he was smart. "You're stronger than me so I feel like the less Pokemon you have, the greater chance I have."  
"But you do know you still have that small chance of winning. Plus Trip doesn't look that stupid so there's no way he won't take three of his strongest guys. You know Ash, sometimes I wonder how you managed to get this far when you're this stupid."  
"And Iris just pointed out my plan's only flaw."  
"Only flaw? Ash that's an understatement." Cilan had to step in at this point to stop us from hurting each other more.

"So this is going to be a full match right?" Trip asks, tossing a Pokeball into the air. I guess all I can do is accept since I don't want to harm my ego any further.  
"Yeah I guess so. Cilan's still the judge right?"  
"Yeah. Servine, go!" Ha a grass type, just gotta use bacon.  
"Bacon I choose you!" I really gotta stop saying that.  
"HA, you never evolved your Tepig. What a loser! Why do I even bother calling you a rival? Servine Vine Whip!" Vines came out from Servine, holding Tepig in it's grasp.  
"Shoot, Tepig Ember!" Some weak flames shot out of Tepig's snout, barely doing any harm to the opposing Servine.  
"That barely did a thing! How do you expect to win? Servine Grass Pledge!" Servine let go of Tepig (Okay, when did I learn this thing's name?) but manage to surround Tepig (Seriously? When did I learn his name?) with vines. After a few seconds the vines closed on Tepig, leaving a fainted pig on the ground.  
"This is what happens when don't evolve your Pokémon, Sandbag. Hurry up and send your next Pokémon."  
"Stop rushing me!" Okay, that Servine is really powerful, so what should I do? Grass resists electric, grass does neutral to grass, and fighting doesn't do much against grass. Plus all Scraggy knows is Hi-Jump Kick, so I need a reliable Pokémon. I guess I have to use my strongest Pokémon. "Pikachu, are you ready to battle?" I got a Pika in reply. "Alright then, Pikachu Thunderbolt!" A surge of electricity was released from its body. It managed to get some bruises from that attack, but Trip merely smiled and moved his finger. Once that action was finished, Servine jumped into the air an fired a Solarbeam at Pikachu. It was an instant K.O., although Pikachu managed to get up to come to my side.  
"Quit Ash? Just let me tell you, it's all going downhill from here." That jerk, he's like a worse version of Gary.  
"Snivy! Battle time!" Well that's somewhat better.  
"So the pre-evolved form of Servine. You think you can win like that then, well think again. Servine, Grass Pledge."  
"Oh no, not again. Snivy Attract!" Pink hearts surrounded Servine, making him in love with my Snivy. "You see when I sent out Snivy I had a strategy in mind. Not bad for a sandbag right?"  
"Coward."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Anyways Lampent, go!" A Pokémon that looked like a lamp appeared.  
"Doesn't matter, Snivy, Vine Whip!" Whips slapped Lampent in the face(?) several times.  
"Don't you know type match up? Lampent, flamethrower." That blast of fire managed to take out Snivy in one blast.  
"Fine then. Scraggy let's go! Hi-Jump Kick!"  
"Idiot just look." Scraggy went throw Lampent, hurting itself in the process of attempting to harm it. "Let me do you the honors of putting your Scraggy out of it's misery. Lampent, Flamethrower." Another instant K.O. thanks to Trip. The last Pokémon I have is...  
"I surrender." Iris shock her head in disbelief, Cilan announced the winner as Trip. He merely shrugged and walked away, but Iris decided to follow him.  
"Hey I'm still mad at you for making fun of my hair!"  
"What do you want me to do? Apologize your hair?"  
"NO! Apologize to me!"  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
"YELIIN-"  
"No not you him. What'cha doing?"  
"OWWW!" I can't believe he flicked me.  
"Answer my question? What are you doing?"  
"Uhhh... Er...Umm.. I was taking a nap."  
"IN MY HAIR?!" Iris started checking her hair to make sure I didn't drool on it.  
"Eh..Ummm...I thought it was a pillow. I mean it's so fluffy and soft."  
"Yeah, I'm gonna leave now." Trip slowly backs away, which quickly breaks into a run.  
"Ash, we need to teach you manors." Cilan said.  
"And fix your sleeping habits."  
When did these people turn into my parents?

* * *

**mmm... Thanks for reviewing. zzzzz... ****_Smack! _****OWWWW! That hurts. Oh I feel asleep writing this. Yeah this took me awhile to write, yeah I had to fix the way I wrote Pokemon battles. Plus I wanted to research Ash's and Trip's battle, but I couldn't find the episode I wanted. Anyways, Trip OP much? Well I did that because Trip is on a whole different level than Ash. I'll explain in some chapter that's coming soon, so don't worry. Well to be correct Cilan will explain later. But I have to go, I doubt I have the energy to write more. Bye guys!**


	14. Shattering the Fourth Wall

** Shattering the Fourth Wall**

Yay, I got out of learning my manners, lucky me! But still, it bugs me that Trip was able to beat me so easily. The only time I managed to hurt him was when I had Pikachu out, but he still defeated it (I'm sorry, I forgot my own partner's gender) easily. And the only time I got he to switch out was when I used Attract, but he switched to a Pokémon that could defeat Snivy and resist Scraggy's only move. Maybe I can ask Cilan to tell me why I was beaten so easily.  
"Hey Cilan, can you tell me why Trip was able to beat me so easily?"  
"Well the writer-"  
"Wait writer? What writer? Are you trying to break the fourth wall? Wait we're not real people?"  
"Cilan, what have you done?"  
"Nothing Iris. You see Ash is perfectly fine." They both stare at me, Cilan wearing a surprised face and Iris looking like she wants to say "I told you so."  
"What? Why are you guys staring at me?"  
"What the heck are you doing? And also I can't believe someone had to ask you this twice." Yeah, I forgot about that whole nap episode until now.  
"Ummm... I'm dancing. Do you have a problem with that, Iris?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Then don't stare at me."  
"Ash, don't you have a gym battle to prepare for?" Cilan asks.  
"Did you not see my battle with Trip? All my Pokémon are dead, I mean fainted except for Pikachu who somehow managed to find away to walk. How do you expect me to train a bunch of fainted Pokémon?" At the mentioned of it's name (somehow I still don't know what gender my FIRST Pokémon is. Well I'm not a good trainer.) Pikachu made an adorable sound. Iris, being a girl, made it sound like it was the cutest thing in the world, which actually isn't. Just go on Youtube and search cats, trust me, you'll be aw-ing all day.  
"You know I think it's time for lunch, I'll go make something delicious for us. You two have fun." Okay so Cilan wants to change the subject. Well I'm fine with that, I've been hungry since my battle with Trip.  
"So Iris, we have about four hours until Cilan's ready, so what do you want to do?"  
"I doubt it takes him four hours to make something. Anyways how about we go for a walk, you just you and me." Is Iris saying what I think she's saying? Nah, she hates me, there's no way this can be a date.  
"Sure."

* * *

Iris decided to pick out a beautiful area for us to rest, which got me worried. I'm not and probably never will be ready for a date, and a place like this is probably a place were people take their dates.  
"So Ash, what's your goal in life?"  
Goal? I never really gave it much thought. I normally tell people Pokémon Master, but the way to achieve that hasn't been announced by the Pokémon League, and even if it was announced, I won't meet all the requirements.  
"I'm not sure." For some reason I don't feel like telling her Pokémon Master, mainly because I don't feel like telling a lie.  
"So I guess we're both undecided." She put her head on my lap. "I guess part of life is figuring out what you want to do."  
"Wait what do you mean you're undecided as well? I thought you had a goal before you met me."  
"I had a small goal that I achieved, but I haven't figured out what to do next."  
From the way she was looking at me, it seemed like her new goal is probably going to involve me. I decided to get away from that topic so I decided to ask a harmless question. "So what was the goal you had before?"  
"To-"  
"ARE YOU GUYS BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND?!" Some crazy girl asks, leaping out of a bush.  
I dropped Iris on the floor. "No! And what does this have to do with you?"  
"Oh sorry. I ask the oddest questions at times when I mean to do something else. Anyways I'm Su-Su, but you can call me Su for short. Anyways I was looking for a battle, so can you battle me?"  
"Ouch Ash, what did you do that for. Oh some crazy girl appeared. Kick her butt Ash."  
"Hey I'm not crazy!" Actually she is. Well she looks normal - she's wearing a white top with heart lace, leather pants and gray hi-tops, which makes it look she made the outfit to match her hair, which is jet black - but she's some crazy girl. Kinda like Blue.  
"Iris, I thought you knew. I mean I would love to kick her butt since the stupid writer wouldn't let me win my battle against Trip. But as you know, because of Trip, all my Pokémon are dead, I mean fainted."  
"What does he mean by 'writer'?"  
"Okay , his friend accidentally broke the fourth wall and now he believes that he isn't a real person, just some kind of character. Also he thinks the writer hates him, so that's why he lost his previous battle." Perfect answer Iris, but you just left out something, I HATE the writer. Why does this person have to pick on me?  
"Now whose the crazy one? Anyways I guess our battle will be later then."  
"Actually you're still the crazy one." I shot back. "Well Iris, I think we have to go, I think Cilan's worried about us."  
"Hey can I tag along?"  
"NO!" Both Iris and I say. We walked away from her.

* * *

"Where were you guys? Food has been ready an hour ago. Pikachu and I were about to eat without you." Rude.  
"Sorry Cilan, Iris and I went for a walk and we were distracted by this crazy girl."  
"You should have seen her! She asked if Ash and I were girlfriend and boyfriend, but of course when she asked this, Ash dropped me on the floor. But I'm fine with that since my hair broke my fall." Knew it.  
"So I'm hearing that you two are fine then. Well then, lets eat.  
"Sounds good to me." Iris looked at me like I was crazy. (Even though we just ran into the craziest girl ever a few moments ago)

* * *

So we were just eating our food (which looked like it was rushed. Wow Cilan, Brock beats you by a lot) when that person shows up.  
"Hello soo... can I have that battle now."  
"Kill me now.." I murmured.  
"So is this the lunatic that you two were talking about? Well I don't see anything wrong with her." He gets up to shake her hand.  
"You do know that she asked if Ash and I are boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Cilan just chuckled at this.  
"Well you two-"  
"Cilan, don't even finish that thought unless you want to die." I threatened. I turned to face Su. "I told you I can't battle since my Pokémon died in the war."  
She turns around to face Pikachu. "What about that. And what war?"  
"None of your business. Anyways, Pikachu is a zombie, now go away." Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. Iris just shook her head in disbelief.  
"Then borrow my Ice." She releases a Glaceon. She tells it some instructions and it runs up to me.  
"Okay, so I have to use an ice type which is a type I barely use. So how do you think I can win this battle?"  
She just shrugged in response. Her Glaceon just stared at me, probably hope that I was just as good as a trainer as her owner. Su released her Umbreon (Which was nicknamed Dark Rose, but I'm sure she's just going to call it Dark at the moment) She spoke to it for a bit before it faced Ice. The two Eeveelutions looked at each other before facing back to their trainer. Su gave a quick nod and Ice went back to me, fire burning in her eyes.  
"Alright Ice. I know we never met before, but lets just do our best." Ice gave a positive "Glace!" in response. I took out my Pokedex to see what moves it could use. "It seems like your not making a move so Ice use Ice Beam." A beam of ice shot out of it's mouth. Umbreon dodged it and countered with a Shadow Ball, which Ice also dodged.  
"Wow Su. You may seem like a lunatic at first, but you train your Pokémon well. Anyways Ice use Avalanche!" Ice managed to get a bunch of ice rocks to fall on Dark. I smirked, knowing that Su was done for.  
Su smirked back at me. "You really think that I'll allow my Dark Rose to fainted that easily? Man you really underestimated me. Dark, Cut!" Her Umbreon then broke out of the ice rocks with her sharp claws.  
"Well I do now, Ms. I'll Keep Cut on my Umbreon. Ice Dig!" Ice burrowed underground, leaving Umbreon waiting to figure out where Ice was.  
"Dark wait for Ice to surface, then use Assurance."  
My mind quickly thought of a new plan. "Ice, when Dark comes into view, I want you to use Ice Fang!" Wait that's it. That's how I can beat Trip! I just need to think fast and figure out counter strategies. The last thing I need to do is to train my Pokémon to dodge on their own.  
I quickly forgot about my thoughts to focus on my battle. There was a mini explosion due to the fact that we both attacked at the same time. When the smoke cleared, I saw that the two Pokémon were still able to fight, but they were panting heavily.  
"Alright Ice finish this up with Blizzard!"  
"Maybe luck will be on your side, maybe it won't, Dark Rose, Giga Impact!" Both the attacks were strong, with Giga Impact being stronger just by a bit. The two attacks caused another explosion, this time the smoke lasting longer than the last. When it was clear enough to see, the two Eeveelutions were panting heavier than before. I looked to see the expression on Su's face, it bore a disinterested look. I looked back at Ice, hoping it could still fight. It gave a weak cry, waiting for Dark to attack. I understood how it felt, even though it was Su's fault for putting her Umbreon at a disadvantage, it was unfair to attack it when it's at the state it is in. Even though Ice knew Rest and Dark probably knew Moonlight, I decided against it. I felt the need to end this battle, so I used a weak attack, Ice Shard, to attack Dark. The attack managed to take out the opposing Umbreon.  
"Dark Rose, return!" She returned the fainted Umbreon to it's ball. Su walked up to her Glaceon, rubbed it's head and traded some words. She looked at it with a concerned look. "Ash, I think Ice wants you to be it's trainer."  
I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why me?"  
"Yeah why him?" Iris ask, fully aware of the fact that I'm not really familiar with Eeveelutions.  
"Well you see Ice prefers to win while knowing that the opponent will be fine within an hour. Yeah I know, it makes no sense. Anyways, if I was in your spot, I would have used Rest than follow-up with another Blizzard. But you used a weak move so Dark Rose could recover quickly. And that's the reason why Ice chose you over me."  
"Please stop talking, your grammar is horrible." Iris said, covering her ears.  
"Oh shut up. Anyways will you take Ice?"  
I thought it over, if I took Ice, Glalie would have an ice type to play and train with. Yet if I don't take it, it wouldn't really matter to me. But it could be a strong Pokémon on my team for future battles, so why not? "Sure, I'll take it."  
Su gave me Ice's Pokeball. I faced Ice. "So Ice, I'm going to be your new trainer. Once we get to Nimbasa City, I'll show you my other Pokémon. But for now meet Pikachu." I called Pikachu over to meet Ice. "Pikachu, this is our new member Ice the Glaceon. Ice, this is my first Pokémon, Pikachu. Friends?" The two Pokémon hit off. "Alright Ice, use Rest. And Su, thank you."  
"I thought you might need it." She winked as she said this. "Well see ya!"  
"Bye Su!" All of us yelled.

When she left, I crouched down to Ice's level. I stared her straight into the eye. I patted her on the head and gave a small smile. "Welcome to the team Ice."

* * *

**Hey guys. This chapter was posted early today since I'm sure I'll be busy and unable to write it. So when I said Blue, I was using there Japanese names BTW, so don't think I'm talking about Red's rival. Anyways this is were things get different. So you see Ash got a Glaceon, which is a Pokémon that he would never get. So expect major changes. Anyways since Su-Su was my OC and Ice is an OC trainer's Pokémon, I'll have to debunk Ice's level until a certain point in the story (I think you can guess which part). Anyways I was watching an abridged series this week so expect stuff that you would normally find in an abridged series. (Yeah you can see where the 'Ms. I'll Keep Cut on my Umbreon' and 'Stop talking, your grammar is horrible' came from) And about my other stories. I think I'm going to delete United Souls and update Kanto: Adventures and Violence when I can. So I'm sorry if you liked that story, but I really wasn't enjoying it as much as I thought I would. I might re-write it with Nozomi Stone, but that's a small chance. Anyways see you again desu~ **


	15. Nimbasa Battle, Elesa Appears

** Nimbasa Battle, Elesa Appears**

"So everything works out for Ash in the end. He gets a new Pokemon, a new friend and a strategy. When am I going to get something like that?" We've been walking on this path for awhile now and all Iris has been doing was complaining about how all the good stuff happens to me. Cilan and I have been covering our ears for the past hour.  
"When you start collecting gym badges for three years straight then all the good stuff will happen to you. Remember I told this five minutes ago. Seriously, stop whining. And I thought you had no Pokemon."  
"Don't you think that'll make me want a Pokemon?"  
Man when did she turn into a whiny little girl. "I'll catch you one after my gym battle." I say, muttering the words under my breath.  
"Wait what did you say?" She moved closer to me.  
"First Pokemon will be in Nimbasa." I say to annoy her.  
"Ash that doesn't even make sense. Just tell me what you mean."  
"Cilan, help me out."  
He sighed in response. "Typical Ash. Iris, Ash said that he'll catch you a Pokemon as soon as we enter Nimbasa. I don't know why he wouldn't just tell you, but at least he's being a gentleman."  
"Why can't you get me a Pokemon now? It'll save you the trouble."  
"Take it or leave it." I was slightly annoyed by how annoying she was becoming. At the moment all I want to do is go to Nimbasa, heal my Pokemon, train, and beat the gym leader. Now on top of that I have to catch this girl a Pokemon. Really why can't she do this herself. It's not that hard, get a Pokemon, weaken the opposing Pokemon, and then get a Pokeball so you can enslave your new animal. Wait, did I say 'enslave your new animal'? Am I saying how we abuse animals? Nah, I just thought of the wrong word, I thought 'capture your new companion' yeah, that's what I thought.  
"Fine. But it better be a good one."  
Yeah Iris, I'll get you the cutest, weakest Pokemon out there. "As you wish."  
"Well with that done, how far are we from Nimbasa?"  
"Well according to my digital map." Cilan started, looking at his map. "It should take about a few minutes to reach our destination."  
Nimbasa better be in view before Iris starts to complain again.

* * *

"Hey guys look! It's Nimbasa City!" I ran ahead of them, unable to keep my excitement.  
They managed to catch up to me after five minutes.  
"Man Ash.. Would it kill you to slow down once in a while?" Iris asked, panting.  
"Yup. Anyways we have an hour to kill, so what do you guys want to do?"  
"Ferris Wheel!"  
"The train station."  
"Umm what do you do in a train station? So I guess the Ferris Wheel wins then." Iris jumped in glee while Cilan just sighed.

* * *

I never thought Nimbasa would be smart enough to put a Ferris Wheel next to the gym and the gym leader would be on line to ride on it. Real smart Nimbasa.  
"Hey Elesa, never thought I'll see you here." Cilan said.  
"Likewise. So are you taking a little break from your gym."  
"Actually I'm on a leave from. As you see I'm traveling with people. Elesa meet Ash and Iris, Ash and Iris meet Elesa." Worse introduction ever.  
"Gym leader right? Yeah I want a battle."  
"Nice to meet you. And I'm sorry for Ash's rudeness, he's just normally like this." She shakes Elesa's hand.  
"It's okay, a lot of us gym leaders can forget our manners. Anyways Ash, I'll except your challenge, but since this is a Ferris Wheel, will you ride it with me?"  
I just stared blankly at her. So if I ride the Ferris Wheel with some twenty-something-year-old gym leader to battle her. Yeah so I'm going to ride a Ferris Wheel with someone in her twenties, now everyone is going to get the wrong idea. "I guess so."  
"So I guess Iris and Cilan will ride together then. Sorry I can't ride with you Cilan, but I'm sure you'll be fine with Iris." Wait, is there some romance between Cilan and Elesa that I just broke? Oh well, not my problem.  
"It's fine, I mean Ash needs his gym badge so I don't mind." He said those words with a small smile and a hint of sadness could be heard. I couldn't help feel like this is all my fault, you know breaking a romance between two gym leaders.  
"Well if you don't mind, then do you mind if I do this?" She wrapped her arm around me. My face bore a shocked looked, Iris's face was red, and Cilan face bore a neutral look.  
"Look Elesa, nothing you do is going to make me jealous. So whatever you do won't faze me." Still lying. Yeah I think he needs a lesson in girls from the master himself.  
"Oh look we're next in line. Well time to go." I pushed Elesa into the ride.

* * *

"So.." I start, trying to make this awkward situation a little less awkward. "How's it being a gym leader? It must be cool raising electric types."  
"Aren't you training an electric type right now? And aren't you traveling with a gym leader?"  
"Well sorry for trying to make this situation better."  
I stared blankly outside. All the houses and people looked tiny. They looked like dolls and I'm their owner, the one that takes care of them. (Okay, I gotta stop thinking like this)  
"Hey Ash, have you ever been in love with someone?"  
"Several girls." I continued to stare blankly at the window.  
"So... I was wondering how to ask Cilan out, but I have no idea how. So can you help me?"  
I kept the same look on my face. "I never confessed my love for them. Besides, it was only short-lived love." So I was right about the whole romance thing.  
"Oh. Well sorry for asking, I thought you knew." I'm thirteen, how the heck am I supposed how to ask people out?

* * *

Finally, this monstrosity is over. I thought she'll ask me some more boring questions.  
"So how was the ride?" Cilan asks, trying to be friendly.  
"Hey Cilan I need to ask you something." Elesa starts. Great, here we go. Time to stop paying attention.  
Wait, what am I blocking out? Hey wasn't there a time when someone had a gun? Oh yeah the Safari Zone. Should have taken that gun and shot Team Rocket. Anyways, it is fine to get out of this, I'm running out of things to think about.  
"Ask in about three years, then we'll talk." Yup, I'm fine.  
"Okay so gym battle now?"  
"Gezz Ash, Elesa just got dumped, can't you at least give her some time to recover?" Iris says like she's the love master.  
"Actually I think a battle will help me recover. So Ash, see you in an hour." She winks at me.  
"In your face."  
"Shut up."

* * *

Okay so I got my Pokemon back, I just need to figure out which Pokemon to use. Wait so if I'm reading this right, then it's a three on three match. Ice might be a good choice, but I only used her once so she might not do well against Elesa. But Elesa has two Emolga and they're part flying, so it could help. Pikachu could help me resist some electric type moves, but Elesa's Pokemon can resist Pikachu's moves as well. Snivy is a must, so he's in it, but what about the other two? Ice and Pikachu may be our best option.  
I release Snivy and Ice from their Pokeballs. "Okay guys, I'm using you three to battle Elesa. Now Ice." I turn to face the traded Glaceon. "I know you just joined the team, but there are a few things I need to tell you." I told it everything it needed to know. I have to remember to thank Pikachu and Snivy for making this easier. "So who's ready to beat some gym leaders!" All of them gave an eager cry in response.

* * *

"ELESA! I'm here for my battle!" I yell. Of course someone has to look at me like I'm crazy.  
The screen turned on. "Oh you're here. Just step into the roller coaster and it'll take you to me."  
We did as were told. (which was probably the worst idea for a gym ever.)  
"Alright I'm here to beat gym leaders and play Pokemon. And I'm all out of ash."  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"  
"Sorry I'm dizzy."  
"And...?"  
"Just start the battle."  
"This is why we should never take Ash to an amusement park." I heard Iris mumble.  
"Iris, just let me battle. Anyways first move takes the cake. Ice let's go!"  
"Okay then Zebstrika! Battle for me!" An electric zebra appeared out of the Pokeball.  
"Ice use Ice Beam!" A beam of ice shot out of it's mouth. The Ice Beam managed to freeze Zebstrika's legs to the ground, making it incapable of moving.  
"Nice try, but I have a counter for stuff like that. Zebstrika! Flame Charge!" Flames surrounded the zebra, melting the ice that kept him to the ground. Once the ice melted, the flame indulged Zebstrika charged towards Ice, damaging her severally.  
"Damn it. Ice rest!" The traded Glaceon recovered his wounds. However the wounds were to much for Ice to recover all at once. I gritted my teeth.  
"Smart move. Zebstrika, Wild Charge!"  
"ICE!"

**To be continued.**


	16. Surprise Surprise

** Surprise, Surprise**

I looked at the condition of Ice. When I calculated the amount of energy Rest would give back and how long it would take, it probably wouldn't recover fast enough or the amount will only allow it to withstand one more attack.  
"So your not attacking. Well then, Zebstrika! Flame Charge." Zebstrika cloaked itself with fire.  
Just before the attack made contact with Ice, I quickly switched out to Pikachu. Not my original plan, but with that Flame Charge, Snivy would be in the same condition as Ice, or even worse. But then..  
"Still not attacking, Zebstrika! Thunder!"  
I grit my teeth. Wait, that may work. Risky, but could work. "Pikachu use that Thunder as armor!"  
Pikachu waited for the Thunder to reach him, absorbed it, and became all golden.  
"Da heck? Are you still dizzy? Because that made absolutely no sense what so ever."  
"Yeah, I got that before. Well then, Pikachu, Quick Attack!" The Thunder clocked Pikachu charged towards Zebstrika. Zebstrika stood in shock as Pikachu charged towards him. Its trainer was still recovering from that move I pulled off.  
"And that's watt you call static...electricity." Perfect timing with that joke. So Zebstrika's paralyzed, time to make a comeback.  
"Alright put my pun aside, Pikachu, Iron Tail!"  
"Oh crap. Zebstrika dodge!" Zebstrika tried to obey it's trainer's orders, but Pikachu's static delayed it, giving Pikachu the perfect opening to attack. Though, the moment Pikachu came in contact, Zebstrika managed to grab it's tail in it's mouth.  
"THUNDERBOLT!" Both of us yell. Both of the Thunderbolts reached both of the electric types at the same time. The Thunderbolts were powerful enough for the judge to declare both Pokemon unable to battle.  
"Alright then, Emolga go!"  
Damn it. I wanted to Ice, but he's to weak to battle. And Snivy is weak against flying types. I wish that Pikachu didn't faint, then I'll be spared from this. So question is, who do I use? Tepig might be good, but if he evolves, I'm screwed. And the same goes for Scraggy. Damn it. Why didn't I study instead of thinking of stupid electrical puns.  
"Umm, we're in the middle of a gym battle you know. Choose you Pokemon or forfeit."  
"Could you shush? I'm trying to deal with some plan flaws." She gave a quick okay and continued to wait for me to choose my final Pokemon. Wait, I'm an idiot. I could have just done that from the start. I'm possibly the biggest idiot now.  
"Okay Elesa, you wanted a Pokemon, so here you go. Snivy! Let's go!" I sent out that grass snake like a boss. "And it's also out of grass."  
"Oh will you stop with those jokes, it took me awhile to figure out the first one and there not even that funny! Okay well maybe the static electricity one was a little funny, but please STOP!" She settled her rage a little bit before she chose what to do next. "Emolga! Aerial Ace!"  
"Snivy, coil to the max!" He started to raise his attack and defense higher. "Oh and Elesa, they were funny, even the writer thinks so." I said with a smirk.  
"Okay you get weirder every moment. Should I be scared?" Iris nods her head in agreement. (I vow to kill her one day) I shot back a look that made her back away. "Okay I should be scared. Well anyways, Emolga Discharge!"  
"Oh look, it's Ms.I'll Keep Discharge on my Emolga. Haven't seen that before. Anyways, Snivy! Vine Whip!" Two vines emerged from Snivy's body, one constraining Emolga while the other one whipped it's face.  
"Shut it mister. Emolga uses those vines as your gateway to victory! Thunderbolt!"  
Electricity flowed through the vines that constraining Emolga. Snivy started moaning in pain.  
"Snivy! Come on! You can endure that. Come on! Have faith in your awesome owner. And yourself!"  
Snivy started glowing as soon as I said that. I whipped out my Pokedex, expecting some kind of evolution.  
'Servine the grass snake Pokemon. It moves along the the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddles foes, and then it attacks with a vine whip.'  
"Okay Servine, I think I pronounced that right, Grass Pledge!" Vines shot out from the ground, enclosing Emolga. It gave a cry of defeat before fainting.  
"Okay Elesa, just send out your final Emolga."I say, slightly annoyed by the fact that she has two of those beasts."  
"Actually Ash, you win the Bolt Badge."  
"WHAT!?" All three of us yell.  
"Wait." I say, recovering from my shock. "Is this the whole 'you did your best so I'm just going to give you the badge', 'you beat me in whatever the heck I beat you in', or 'I pity you so here's the badge.'?"  
"No none of those. It's actually that I accidentally over-trained my other Emolga so it would make it seem like your Servine evolved for nothing."  
"Yeah this is defiantly the whole 'I pity you take the badge' scene."  
"Stubborn little..You know what, Emolga!"  
Just my luck. I had my chance to easily get the badge, but no, I just had to speak. "Sn-Servine, let's go! Again..."  
Servine stared at me as if it was saying 'you've got to be kidding me'. I shook my head to answer its question.  
"Just beat it like you did with the last one." Servine used Grass Pledge just like it did before, enclosing the helpless Emolga.  
"And I w-"  
"Emolga! Air Cutter!" Two blades of air freed the previously trapped Emolga.  
"Seriously, did you think I'll let my prized Emolga lose like that? I know I was kidding about it being that strong, but you must be an idiot to think I'll let some ten year old win that easily."  
"Not even funny. Seriously people I'm thirteen, it's not that hard to remember."  
"Then act like it."  
Fine then, I'll act like some really smart person and make a really smart move. "Servine use Synthesis to heal your wounds then wait for Emolga to attack!"  
"Idiot, Emolga Acrobatics!" Emolga was a blur as it charge towards my Servine.  
"Servine! Vine Whip!" The moment Emolga made contact with Servine, two vines shot out, holding Emolga in its place.  
"Now Grass Pledge!"  
"Not that trick again, trust me, it's getting old. Emolga break free with Air Cutter!"  
I realized that the Air Cutter could actually damage Servine since they are so close. I just need the perfect counter... "Servine jump over Emolga and use Solar Beam!" Servine did as it was told and jumped over Emolga, using its vines for support. The moment it landed, it started to charge for Solar Beam.  
"Then we'll counter it with Aeroblast!" A vortex of air charge towards Servine.  
"Servine, jump over it and fire your Solar Beam!" My orders came a little late, causing Servine to get hurt a little bit, but it still did as it was told and fired its Solar Beam at Emolga's head.  
Emolga gave a cry of defeat before fainting. Which automatically means that I win, unless she has _another_ Emolga.  
"So Elesa, do I get the badge now?"  
"Take it." She throws the Bolt Badge at me.  
"That could have poked me in the eye."  
Elesa seemed slightly annoyed by this. "I don't need your sass."

* * *

"So Ash, now that you got your gym badge, aren't you going to do something for me?" Iris asks, raising her eyebrows a if she's hinting at something.  
"Ummm yeah, I'm going to go to Driftveil City gym. Why do you ask?"  
She sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

**Okay I need to clarify some things. First, my Ash is ****_way _****different from the anime Ash, as you can see with his battles against Su and Elesa. Second, actually there is no second. Just that one up there is all I need to say. Oh wait, I forgot to delete what Cilan accidentally said from Ash's memory. Opps, I'll do that next chapter. And no I do not find those jokes funny, they were dumb and Ash like. **

***For the next chapter* I know what I'm doing. I'm fully aware of all those Negaishippers reading this, so please don't flame!"**


	17. Promise Broken

** Promise Broken**

"Seriously Iris come back here!" I've been chasing Iris for a solid half an hour just because I broke some promise. Yeah, that makes no sense, I know, but she's a girl and I'm a man and I have no idea where I'm going with this.  
"This one!" She points to this red Pokemon that looks like those Russian dolls. I whipped out my Pokedex.  
_'Darumaka the Zen Charm Pokemon. When its internal fire is burning, it cannot calm down and it runs around. When it's fire diminishes, it falls asleep. Also people used to put Darumaka's droppings in their clothes to keep warm.'_  
"And that's what we call TMI. Anyways why do you want that? Were you even listening to the Pokedex entry? Come on, you gotta admit that entry was disturbing."  
"Maybe you can't take it, but I can. Besides its so cute." She picks it up and starts hugging it. "Really, you act like a kid."  
"You do know that I am older than you right? So you have no right to call me a kid."  
"Aren't you like ten or something?"  
My rage grew. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!? And no I'm not ten, I'm thirteen."  
"Well you act ten. Anyways catch this for me."  
"No."  
"But you promised that you'll catch a Pokemon for me after you defeated Elesa, which you did, surprisingly."  
"Okay now I remember that promise. But I'm not catching that one." I say, hurt that she thought I wouldn't defeat Elesa.  
"You said any Pokemon I wanted and I want this one."  
"I don't ever recall saying that. Besides, it's cuteness won't last for long."  
"Well maybe your to stupid to remember saying that."  
"You two fight like a married couple."  
I turned around, fully prepaid to make some kind of comeback when I saw what he was doing. Apparently he managed to make some popcorn and decided to share it with Pikachu.  
"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asks, pointing to his face.  
"Cilan, just stay out of this."  
"Whatever you say, boss." Okay this man really wants to die.  
"Man Ash, you sure are funny. How about getting a job as a comedian if Pokemon Master doesn't work out." Okay, everyone wants to die today.  
"Still not catching it."  
"You know what Ash, maybe I'll find someone else who will catch what I want him to catch!"  
I gave her a confused look in response, mainly because I have no idea where this is going.  
"This is goodbye Ash!"  
Wait what? Goodbye? What does she mean by that? I looked at Cilan for help.  
"You seriously don't know what's going on?" I shook my head. "I guess you really are that dense. Well if you two were a couple, I guess you could say you two broke up. So putting it on friend terms you broke your friendship with Iris. And since I would like for you two to become a couple, I want you two to make up."  
"And what if I don't?"  
"Are you seriously saying you don't care for her feelings?"  
"What? No!" I quickly say. The last thing I needed was for Cilan to hate me. "It was just a question, you know so if I somehow fail, I know what I have to do."  
"This isn't to be taken lightly, Ash. I know this for a fact."  
"Just tell me what it is Cilan, I'm sure I can handle."  
"If you two don't make up, and I find out that it's all your fault, I'm not going to travel with you anymore.  
I was in shock as I heard this. Not going to travel with me anymore? But that makes no sense.  
I was going to ask if that started now, but he already answered it by walking away.  
Pikachu ran up to me, hoping that this time would be different. "Don't worry Pikachu, I'll get my friends back."


End file.
